Behind Closed Doors
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto are sent undercover - as a married couple. They don't need to rehearse their parts, either. But when things start to go wrong on the mission and their secret romance is threatened, can they keep it a secret any longer? COMPLETE!
1. Sunset To Sunrise

**Behind Closed Doors**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, Order 66 would never have happened._

_Feedback: YES PLEASE! I love your reviews. You make my day!_

* * *

**1. Sunset To Sunrise**

As the first of the three suns of Coruscant dipped below the cityscape horizon, a soft orange beam bathed the planet in its glow. Reaching out further as the sun dipped lower, the light immersed the Jedi Temple and shone through the large windows set into the round walls of the Council Chamber. Standing in the centre of the circle of members, Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura gazed contemplatively out of one of the windows at the grand metropolis, her cerulean skin catching the amber light and creating an undefinable colour. Graceful hands clasped at her front and full lips gently parted, she watched the slowly setting sun with hazel eyes that were far from present in the current discussion.

She blinked once then twice, slowly as though tired, long lashes, dark and thick, caressing her high cheekbones. Her lithe body, moulded in perfect shapes, was covered by her usual version of the customary Jedi robes – brown leather boots with practical heels a little on the high side, dark brown leggings, a leather and snakeskin top wrapped around her front that left her toned midriff bare and a matching leather and snakeskin belt, upon which hung a silver lightsaber, reflecting the orange glow of the first sun. Upon her head and wrapped along her lekku was a simple brown headdress, and the traditional Jedi cloak was draped over her slender shoulders, the sleeves billowing down her elegant arms. She was exquisite, but her mind was far away. Dimly, she was aware of the Council members talking to her, and dragged her concentration back to the meeting at hand.

"...help will be of great value to the Republic, and if Senator Parkere is indeed plotting with the Separatists, then we will be sure that the right Jedi have been sent to deal with him." Master Mace Windu said, and sat back in his chair, fingertips placed contemplatively together at his chin, the sun shining on his dark bald head.

"Indeed. As you have exceptional experience undercover, it seems only fitting that you should undertake such a delicate mission." Master Shaak Ti smiled warmly at Aayla, the white of her montrals turned gold and her red skin glowing. Aayla returned the smile, silently thankful that none of the members so far seemed to have noticed her absence of mind earlier.

"Hm. Miss it, you may have done, but to this mission, alone we are not sending you." Grand Master Yoda met her eyes and Aayla knew at once that he had noticed. Nothing got past the Grand Master of the Order. She looked at the floor and smiled apologetically.

"With whom are you sending me, Master?" She asked, lifting her head again to look into his eyes once more.

The Council shared a look of agreement. Aayla always hated it when they did that. She didn't like not knowing what was passing through their minds. And she didn't like being cut off. Shifting slightly where she stood, she waited for an answer.

"Consider this, we did. Although unsure, we were, a suitable companion, decide on, we all did."

Heart thudding lightly in her chest with a kind of nervous anticipation, she looked around the room with her eyes, scanning all possibilities. A movement in one corner caught her eye, and she turned to look at the figure that was standing from his chair. A deep, moist voice filled the chamber, although at this moment in time it was not particularly loud, more friendly and welcoming. Aayla recognised the owner of the voice and smiled in spite of herself.

"I shall be happy to accompany you on this most dangerous mission, Aayla." The Nautolan Kit Fisto smiled his signature smile, his head-tresses waving slightly and his large dark eyes swirling almost imperceptibly with friendliness, although Aayla could tell instantly that he had also noticed her lapse in concentration earlier. She smiled back at him, her lekku waving in silent conversation with him. _Later. I'll tell you later. _She turned back to Master Windu as he began to speak again.

"You and Master Fisto will infiltrate Senator Rath Parkere's inner circle of friends to investigate his possible alliance with the Separatists. It has been rumoured that he has been illegally smuggling weapons to the Separatist Droid army."

"We have had another tip recently that he is planning to make it larger scale, by gathering allies in his inner circle of friends and neighbouring planets. Your job will be to stop him." Master Plo Koon continued, in his slow and deep voice.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next. "You will gain his confidence and gather evidence, then once you believe you have enough to hold him against the rest of the Senate and imprison him for good, you will put a stop to this act of injustice."

Aayla nodded and Master Kolar carried on.

"You and Master Fisto will go undercover as Desric and Aria Farani, a recently married couple looking to get into a little extra pay. You heard about what Senator Rath Parkere has been doing from a close friend of his, and you are interested."

Master Windu raised his eyebrows at the mention of the two going undercover as a married couple, but said nothing. Aayla noticed this, however, and made a minuscule movement with her lekku as a message to Kit. _He doesn't trust us._

"Do not let your guards down. This is dangerous business, and a mistake could be fatal." Master Windu relapsed into silence once more. Kit raised a non-existent eyebrow at Aayla.

"Yes, Master. Will that be all?" She bowed.

"Yes, Master Secura," Master Windu looked out of the window at the already setting second sun, this one a violet-pinky hue. He sighed lightly. "You will both leave tomorrow at sunrise for Cato Neimoidia. The Senator is staying at his estate there for the next few months and is planning many social events. Master Yoda, Master Kolar and I will attend most of them to assess your progress and so that you can pass on any information."

Aayla nodded and bowed again. The Council were dismissed and they all headed for the turbolifts as the second sun disappeared, leaving the the city in near darkness, save for the last sun, the largest and hottest. It's light was white, and as it began to set all around the city lights could be seen, illuminating buildings in preparation for the night.

Aayla stopped to look a little longer at the last sun. She stood facing the window as the Council members departed for the evening. All except one. She felt his presence through the Force more than anything. He was standing behind her, watching her watching the sun. Eventually she felt the weight of a warm hand on her shoulder, and the hand squeezed gently. She brought one of her hands up to hold it, still gazing out at the sky. They stayed like that until the sun had nothing but a sliver of light left above the horizon, and the city was plunged into darkness as the sliver slipped away. Aayla sighed and leaned backwards into Kit's warmth, still holding his hand. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of him, the feel of him. He wrapped his other arm around her warm waist and there they stood, enjoying the comfort of one another. After a while she turned to face him and the walked together to the now empty turbolifts.

As the doors slid closed, she looked down at their intertwined hands and was pleasantly surprised to find the stark contrast between his green skin and her blue. It was a nice contrast that made nice colours. She studied the curves and angles of their hands, and after a while she noticed that he was watching her with an amused look on his face. She looked up at him and giggled at herself. He chuckled, a deep, infectious sound, which made her want to throw herself at him. Instead, Kit spoke.

"Was the sunset tonight adequate enough for you?" He grinned, glad that she was smiling back. She had the most beautiful smile. He had been a little worried when she had lost focus during the meeting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You know, you never have told me why you enjoy watching the sunsets so much..."

Aayla squeezed him gently. "There never were sunsets on Ryloth," She sounded a little wistful, and Kit kissed the top of her head lightly. "The sun was just..._there _all the time. It was hot and irritating and all the orange just hurt after a while. It never went down. It never came up," She sighed. "I like watching them because...to me they're magical," She smirked and a hint of mischief laced her voice. "Besides – a sunset usually means I get to go to bed and do naughty things with a certain Nautolan Jedi..."

Kit chuckled again and pulled her closer. "And who might that be?" He was feeling playful, and from the tone of her voice, so was she. She slipped a hand under his light brown robes to find his tight muscles, and ran a finger up his spine. He shivered involuntarily, and he responded by teasing the tip of her left lekku until she clutched him tighter, pressing herself against him. He suppressed a groan.

"Is my Nautolan fishing for compliments?" She chuckled. "Ha – fishing. Get it?" She quipped, a little breathlessly.

Kit groaned, glad for the chance. "I think we need to work on your sense of humour..." He gasped sharply as she scraped her nails over the sensitive spot at the back of his neck. She leaned in closer and whispered to him, her hot breath caressing his skin and tickling his gills.

"I think we should work on being husband and wife first, don't you, Desric?" He barely had time to smile in consent before her sweet lips descended upon his and her hands tangled in his head-tresses. He pulled her body to his, moulding them both together and deepening the kiss. He started to kiss his way down the sweet column of her neck, nipping her soft skin here and there and evoking soft moans from her lips, when the turbolift stopped and the doors slid open.

Immediately the two broke apart, composing themselves as Master Quinlan Vos stepped into the turbolift. Aayla rolled her eyes inwardly. Trust Quinlan to crash a party...

Quinlan smiled genially at Aayla. She smiled back, ever the actress. Quinlan and Kit exchanged nods, and Quinlan chose his floor. As the doors closed on the three, Aayla and Kit exchanged looks.

Aayla cleared her throat. "I trust you've been well, Master?" She attempted to make small talk.

Quinlan smiled. "Yes, thank you Aayla. I've been quite well." The two said no more and once again the uncomfortable silence descended.

Kit tapped his foot impatiently. This was usually uncharacteristic of him, as he was a very patient individual. But when people cut into his time with Aayla, he got frustrated. When the turbolift announced that it had reached the floor he and Aayla were stopping at, he practically grabbed Aayla and hauled her out. Thankfully Quinlan didn't notice and smiled at Aayla as she exited, and she smiled back. The doors closed, and Quinlan was gone.

Aayla sighed. "That was close," She whispered, in case someone passing by heard. "He could have found out about us. And then what would I be? The disgraceful former-Padawan who broke the Code and disgusted her Master..."

Kit chuckled. "Aayla, calm down. He didn't find out. No one has," He smiled and leaned closer. "No one will, if I have anything to say about it..."

Aayla resisted the strong urge to kiss him. Instead, she let him pull her to his quarters along the – thankfully – deserted corridors and waited until he had locked his door before continuing what they had been so rudely interrupted in doing earlier.

Removing his robes to reveal a finely toned muscled chest, she let him pull her onto his bed. As he kissed her down her neck she let a few small moans escape her lips, and started to play with one of his head-tresses. He slipped a hand under her top and caressed her breast whilst she kissed him fiercely. And from then until sunrise the two lovers let themselves be swept away by the passion they felt for one another that equalled the heat of all three rising suns.

* * *

_So there you have it – Chapter 1. I'd like to thank Izzy from IzzyandDesRoxSox for the A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. idea for this story. You are awesome! :D Reviews are welcome! Next chapter will (I hope) be up shortly. Speaking of short, was that chapter really short? It felt short now that I've read over it again...hm. Sorry. I'll try to make the next ones longer!_

_TheLightIsMine_


	2. Mornings, Mischief and Memories

**2. Mornings, Mischief and Memories**

Lying next to Kit watching the suns rise was always Aayla's favourite part of the day. Well, apart from going to bed with him. He was fast asleep, one arm holding her warm body to his, the other resting lightly on her bare hip. As she looked out of the large windows of his quarters at the first orange sun rising, she was reminded of the time they first went on a mission together, and the outcome...

_Silently she chided herself for calling out to him instead of taking in sufficient air. Had she more time, she would have pondered her reasons for calling to him in the first place. But she needed to get free. The Super Battle Droid had it's manipulator clamped around her right wrist. It was dragging her down into the depths of Kamino's icy and turbulent waters. And she was running out of air. Fast._

_Where was her lightsaber? She saw it in her mind rolling around on the ground above her, on the surface. The surface...so far away. Panic began to set in. She struggled hopelessly against the weight of the droid, her lungs already empty, and the surface all but gone._

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Her heartbeat rang in her ear-cones, far too loud in the eerie silence of the water. Her chest hurt. She wanted air, wanted it so badly. Her lungs were bursting. The droid seemed to be made of lead. And all the while the hope of ever reaching the surface was disappearing. She kicked desperately, but whether she was trying to get rid of the droid or just trying to get a little closer to the surface she didn't know._

_Seconds that seemed like years passed. She wanted to let go. A ripple from the surface reached her, but she was too far gone to care. The pain in her lungs was unbearable. Just...let...go..._

_Instinctively she snapped out of it, trying to hold on though it hurt more than death. She looked up, saw him, heard his voice in her mind._

I'm coming. I'm here now.

_She wanted to cry. She was desperate. It hurt too much. _I'm not going to make it! _Force,_ _even mind-speak was difficult. He reached her side and used his lightsaber to slice the droid in half. It fell, giving her the chance to move again. As a last resort she clutched onto the first thing she felt, the shoulder of his robes. Spasms of pain shot through her every limb; her mind went black. All she heard was him._

Calm yourself, Aayla. You forget I'm amphibious...

_She felt Death take her in his arms. They were warm...strong...embracing. Death was starting to feel good...And the the kiss of Death descended upon her lips...no...not Death. Him. His lips were the warm, soft, gentle ones pressed to hers and his arms were the ones encasing her protectively. He was giving her life. Not taking it away._

...let me breathe for you.

_Oxygen. In her lungs. She could feel it...sweet relief...but it was going away again...More filled her air-starved lungs, and more and more, each time replaced when it ran out. And one by one her senses returned._

_Now she could feel his body against hers. A good body. A very good body. If she concentrated hard enough she could feel each curve of his finely toned chest and stomach through his robes. His arms were very strong too. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she could feel his back too. Impressive. And very warm._

_His lips were getting more insistent, almost as though he was the one starved of air. Or of her. She responded, pressing her body closer to his and teasing her tongue over his lips. He let it in. As the kiss deepened, she was overwhelmed by the rage of emotions inside her, almost as turbulent as the waters of Kamino. She squashed them, enjoying herself far too much. They broke the surface all too soon, him letting her go up onto the platform first. Neither of them said a word._

_Later that night she couldn't sleep. The rage of emotions had returned, but she could not squash them this time. Was it love? Was it allowed? What would happen if they pursued it? What if they didn't? Would these feelings go away in time? Stressed and shaken, she found herself at the door to Master Fisto's quarters on Kamino. What followed was a long discussion about the rules of the Order. And then they made love for the fist time. After that they could not let go of their love, no matter how hard they tried, because it became a part of them, and made them stronger..._

As the second sun rose, bathing the Coruscant landscape in a violet hue, Kit began to stir by his lover's side. For a while he dozed peacefully, enjoying the feel of her warm, lithe body lying, as usual, watching the sunrise. He never questioned her. He never needed to. Soon though, after the third sun's rays had broken the surface, he leaned over to whisper to her.

"We should probably start preparing the ship for the journey now," He hesitated before adding: "Aria Farani."

She laughed quietly once, and shifted positions so that she was lying on her back, looking up at him as he leaned over her for a good morning kiss.

She sighed contentedly. "You know, I'm starting to think that this mission might be the easiest one I've ever been sent on..."

He chuckled and kissed her once more. "I agree." He slid out of bed and made his way to the 'fresher. Aayla stayed in bed a little longer, still watching the last sun creep into the morning sky. Eventually she too got dressed and she and Kit walked down to the hangar together.

As the turbolift doors were about to close, a large brown hand was suddenly jammed between the doors and they opened again to admit Master Windu, his usual mild frown in place.

"Master." Aayla gave a small bow, which Kit mimicked.

He held up a hand in resigned welcome. After a while he spoke. "I hope it is safe to assume that you are both well prepared for this mission?"

"Yes, Master." Aayla replied.

"We are on our way to the hangar now to prepare the ship." Kit informed him.

"Hm. Good."

After a short period of silence, Master Windu turned sharply to face them both with a wary look in his eye.

"I feel the need to inform you that I was originally opposed to the idea of you two going under cover as newly weds. The only thing that swayed my opinion was the fact that if you were not undercover as such, Senator Parkere would be even less likely to trust you," He paused for a moment and looked each of them in the eye. "I happen to still be opposed to the idea, and if you think everything will be fine then you're quite, quite wrong. Jedi go undercover as married or in love, and eventually pretence becomes the reality..." He trailed off, looking distant for a second, before turning again to face the doors.

Aayla winked at Kit, her mischievous streak showing through. Before Kit could stop her, she said in a sweet, innocent voice, "Do you speak from personal experience, Master?"

Master Windu turned on his heels sharply to face Aayla, who was still wearing the traces of an innocently curious look. For a moment it looked as though he was going to say something cutting, when the turbolift doors opened at his floor.

Seizing the chance, Kit placed his hand on Master Windu's shoulder and said, "I believe this is your floor, Master."

Master Windu turned slowly with a suspicious look at Aayla and marched out of the turbolift, head held high in stubborn defiance.

As the doors closed once again, Kit breathed a sigh of relief. He gave Aayla a look.

"You shouldn't wind him up like that, Aayla." He smiled in spite of himself.

"It was amusing though, don't you think?" Her eyes twinkled in mischief.

Kit sighed again. "He is a force not to be reckoned with. He could demote you if he wanted to."

"Yes. I know," Aayla's voice had lost the cheekiness now, though it still held the remnants of satisfaction that came from pulling something off successfully. "And yet I still wonder what makes him so irritable these days..."

"It's the war, Aayla. It takes it's toll on all of us," He sighed. "Everyday people out there are losing friends, family. You never really consider this until it strikes close to you..."

A long pause followed Kit's insight. Eventually, Aayla spoke.

"I'm so sorry about Nahdar, Kit."

Kit said nothing. Aayla linked her fingers with his and smiled up at him. Eventually he gave in and smiled back. Aayla was too much to resist.

Reaching the hangar, they headed towards Aayla's ship and Aayla ran the pre-flight checks before loading on their luggage – two large bags of clothes for the aliases and fuel for the return flight later on. As Kit took his seat next to Aayla, she smiled at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Anywhere with you."

She rolled her eyes and laughed as she engaged the manual flight for their entry into space. From there, she punched in the hyperspace coordinates for Cato Neimoidia, and sitting back in her chair she watched as they left the metropolis of Coruscant behind and headed into more danger than she had initially predicted.

* * *

_Eesh, sorry it's so short guys. I PROMISE that next chapter will definitely be longer. I had to change this one last minute so it ended up different, but all the same I quite like it. Whaddya think? Let me know! :D_

_TheLightIsMine_


	3. Deceptive Appearances

_Hey guys! Chapter 3 coming right up! I'm so glad to know that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying reading your supportive reviews._

_x_

* * *

**3. Deceptive Appearances**

"Okay, your turn."

Aayla exited the ship's one 'fresher after changing into her disguise. The Faranis were wealthy people, and the quality of their clothes was evident. Aayla's disguise consisted of a long gold dress, made of some obscure kind of material that shimmered whenever she moved, like waves cascading to the floor. The top half was tight and strapless, leaving her cerulean décolletage in tantalising view, and a necklace holding abstract, jewel-encrusted shapes hung over her collarbone. Seamlessly the tight upper of the body flowed into the loose and waving lower half of the dress at her hips, and a slit ran up her right leg to just above the knee. Around her wrists were large matching bracelets, and the bodice was lined with red jewels. Upon her head she wore a headdress in the same gold and red colour scheme, and the high heeled shoes were deep red.

Kit couldn't help but smile appreciatively when he saw her. He knew that if there was one place where she didn't feel comfortable, it was in the aristocracy. But one look confirmed to anyone that there was where she truly belonged. Everything about her grace, poise and elegance both physically and emotionally defined wealth and class.

Catching his gaze on her, she smiled slightly and gave a twirl for his further inspection. She laughed heartily enough, but he could feel her anxiety through his head-tresses. Slowly he walked up to her and enclosed her in a comforting embrace. She sighed lightly.

_Are you all right? _Kit's voice was in her head, somehow making the tense ball in her stomach dissipate slightly.

She sent a reply through her lekku. _Yes...I'm fine. Or, I will be. Soon. _She gave him a small smile. "You should get ready now. We're nearly out of hyperspace."

He winked at her and kissed her forehead before moving past her into the 'fresher. Aayla moved to one of the two pilot's chairs and lounged, looking very out of place in such attire, with one leg draped over an armrest.

A few minutes later Kit emerged from the 'fresher wearing his disguise – a suit that matched Aayla's outfit, in the same red-and-gold colours. His, however, was less elaborate and was simply designed to complement Aayla's dress. He took his place next to Aayla and waited with her until the ship's computer announced that they were about to exit hyperspace.

As the ship launched out into the space over Cato Neimoidia, Kit took the ship out of automatic pilot and flew it towards the sector Senator Rath Parkere's estate was to be found in.

The ship entered the atmosphere and flew down towards the giant building. It appeared to be completely made of gold. The sun was setting on walls of royal colours, blues and reds and greens, all interspersed with shining gold. Turrets with painted domed tops rose from the manor in glory and splendour, and Aayla was at once struck by the beauty of the palace. It hung on one of the many bridge cities, but it took up a whole bridge with it's extensive gardens included.

Senator Parkere was seen waiting for them with his group of inner friends and advisers on one of the many landing bays belonging to the house. He was a tall and stockily built man, a Falleen with green scaled skin, a long ponytail of thick black hair and a royalty about his whole demeanour. His clothes were elaborate, boasting a high collar that extended to past his head, and he was an obviously wealthy man judging by the heavily jewel-encrusted rings on each of his long fingers. His group of friends and advisers were as equally well-dressed, but he outshone them even from a distance.

Aayla was suddenly very glad that she and Kit were wearing such elaborate clothes as the other members of the Senator's group. _At least_, she thought wryly, _we aren't under-dressed_. She looked over at Kit. He kept his calm and unperturbed manner even at such times like this. Sometimes she wanted to hit him in exasperation, especially when she had difficulty containing her emotions sometimes. He just stayed perfectly in control at all times.

As Kit brought the ship down onto the platform, a cold feeling filled the pit of her stomach. She hadn't realised how dangerous this could get. As the engine powered down and the ramp opened, she took Kit's arm gratefully. She would need his strength.

The Senator walked up to them, followed by his group. As Aayla met his eyes, she was suddenly aware of how little clothing she was actually wearing. She could feel his cold, appreciative eyes roaming over her body hungrily, and shivered slightly despite the warm sunset. Kit squeezed her arm lightly. _I'm here._

"Mr and Mrs Farani. How nice to finally make your acquaintance." The Senator bowed lightly and Aayla curtseyed in response, looking at the floor, not brave enough to meet his eyes. Instead she looked at Kit, who, as usual, seemed completely in control.

Senator Parkere, however, had other things in mind. He took Aayla's hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it lightly and looking over her hand into her eyes seductively. _His eyes are cold and lifeless_, she thought. _The only thing I can see is greed. _She blushed and looked away again, smiling forcedly. Kit took Parkere's hand and shook it, but she could feel him recoiling inside.

"I am glad you could both make it," He said in his sly yet commanding voice, which had a reptilian edge to it which Aayla felt unnerved by. She couldn't help but imagine the slight hissing as it was whispered seductively over her bare neck, his forked tongue sliding over her collarbone, tasting it's warm sweetness... "I hope you are going to enjoy your time here at my estate. You should find that there is plenty to...," He licked his lips, looking over Aayla's body once more. "...amuse yourselves with."

The party had begun to walk together, and different members introduced themselves warmly to the couple as they neared one of the elaborate doors into the palace. One woman stood out in particular. She had warm, tanned skin, long, straight, raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She introduced herself as Devorah Santez, and was dressed in a long, purple velvet dress, off-the-shoulder with long sleeves. She wore a golden belt over her hips, and matching necklace with intricate swirls carved into it. She seemed to be in her twenties. Aayla met her eyes easily enough, and wondered suddenly what such a nice woman could be doing tangled up in such a plot against the Republic. She supposed she'd find out soon enough.

As soon as formal introductions were over, the Senator announced that dinner would be served in an hour's time, and had his servants show Aayla and Kit to their rooms. The inside of the palace was even more stunning than the outside. Walls covered in exquisite artwork, decorative carpeting and matching drapes, expensive furniture and carved doorways greeted the eye, all in regal colours with gold frames.

The bed was absolutely huge. _Big enough for six of us_, Aayla thought. Ornate columns at each of the four corners of the bed suspended a black mesh curtain lined in black velvet. Aayla realised with a surprise that the sheets were black satin, and the pillows, cushions and duvet matched the purple and red themed walls and ceiling. Upon further investigation, one could find a lavish en-suite and a stunning view of the garden from the floor-to-ceiling windows, framed in gold leafing. It was quite stunning.

Once the slaves had departed, leaving the luggage on the bed, Aayla and Kit got down to business.

"We should use this opportunity at dinner to gather information about Senator Parkere. The people here are people he trusts, therefore he won't suspect any sneaking. We should also use the time at dinner to build up our aliases as trustworthy people." Kit turned to look out of the windows at the setting sun. Aayla came up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Couldn't we start investigating...tomorrow, maybe?," Her voice took on a playful edge. "I'm just _dying_ to try out this new bed..."

She received a playful swat from Kit and she giggled. Kit turned to face her, and leaned into her collarbone, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You know I'd love to," Was the muffled reply. "But there will be time for play later," He raised his head and looked into her eyes for a moment, then walked towards the luggage. "After dinner there will be drinks served in the lounge. Once the wine has started flowing, hopefully then so will the tongues."

"And then we will tell the Senator our reasons for wanting to get so well acquainted with him." Aayla finished for him.

"Yes, and hopefully he will then let us into his circle, and we will have access to all the information we need to imprison him," Kit concluded. "Although, it may take a while to gather it all..."

"It may even take a while for him to trust us. More than one night, is my guess." Aayla sighed and walked over to Kit, leaning on him and rubbing his arms slowly.

Kit leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and sighing slightly.

"Please?" Aayla mumbled into his shoulder. Her eyes looked beseechingly up at him, playful yet pleading.

Kit breathed deeply a few times, fighting an inner battle. Eventually he made his decision.

"No, Aayla. Not now." He held her hand, turned around and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and her hands burying themselves in his head-tresses. She scraped her nails over the back of his neck and was rewarded when he shuddered and pressed her body closer to his. She made as if to slide her hand under his shirt, but he caught her hand and broke the kiss.

"No, Aayla." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed.

"I guess I'd better get changed, then." She opened one of the trunks and brought out a dress and some jewellery to match. She then threw him something to match her outfit, and they proceeded to get changed.

* * *

The dinner hall was huge. A long golden table stretched through the centre of the room, piled high with delicacies and mouth watering courses. Chandeliers hung from the decorated ceiling, and there were smartly dressed waiters busying themselves in preparation for the meal which was to begin shortly.

Everyone was already there, with the exception of Devorah Santez, milling around with glasses of wine and talking animatedly with each other. Kit and Aayla smiled back at those who smiled first, but some simply turned up their noses and took a pompous sip of their wine. _That's to be expected_, Aayla thought. _No one here really knows anything but lavish wealth, and a lot of good _that_ did to their heads. _She smiled wryly at Kit and he winked back. They were in for some competition.

Senator Parkere sought them out immediately. Aayla swore that he could smell her a mile off.

"I hope you are both ready to eat," The Senator said, as warmly as he could manage. _Being cold blooded, of course, that isn't much._ Aayla returned his smile, but again refused to meet his eyes for more than was polite. _Or impolite, as the case may be._

"Ladies and gentlemen," His commanding voice hushed all conversation. "If you would like to take your places, I believe dinner is about to be served." He smiled and waved a arm towards the long table. Only the top end of the table had been set to accommodate all his guests, the rest of the table was being decorated by numerous slaves and servants.

They took their places, which had been hand written on place cards. Aayla was not surprised to find that she was sitting at the right of the Senator, and Kit all the way at the other end of the seating arrangements. She would have to deal with him alone tonight.

"As you can see, fellow friends, the rest of the dining hall is being decorated," Senator Parkere smiled at his guests. "Tomorrow evening, I intend to hold a ball and banquet for all of you to attend, as well as numerous other guests. The ballrooms, both indoor and out, will be host to live bands and the dinner will be held here, mid-evening. I hope you will all enjoy yourselves and meet some charming new people."

He sat down in his chair and took Aayla's hand and kissed it again. She picked up her wine glass with the other and looked over her other shoulder at Kit with a raised eyebrow. She saw him tense slightly and raise his non-existent eyebrows back. This would be a long night.

_Now is the time to strengthen our aliases. _Kit's voice in her head startled her slightly.

_Yes. Of course. I'll start up here. _She winked, and just as she turned to speak to the Senator, Devorah Santez strutted in, the high heels of her purple stilettos click-clacking on the polished floor. She was wearing a deep purple strapless dress that was tight at the top and loose at the bottom, flowing gracefully as she walked to her seat. Her dark raven hair was piled up on top of her head. Aayla was mildly surprised to see Devorah slide in beside Kit and begin an animated discussion.

Food was served and dinner was excellent. Aayla had answered every question at her end, filling in the gaps that she and Kit had rehearsed. Kit too had done the same. Eventually, everyone knew the Farani's back-story, and then the interesting conversations began.

"Come now, Aria, you must tell – is this great man you so openly call your husband as great as you make him out to be?" The Senator was asking.

Aayla blushed slightly. "Well, of course," She smiled over at Kit and turned back to Senator Parkere. "He's...everything a woman could ever need..." She giggled lightly._ It must be the wine_, she thought, _making him so easy to talk to now_. "...and more."

The Senator chuckled too and leaned in closer. "Is he really, now?"

She giggled again. "Mmm-yes." She felt warm inside just thinking about the times they had spent together in their rooms. She could picture his tight, muscled torso and strong arms holding her protectively, his soft lips kissing her candle-lit skin, the thin film of sweat gleaming off his God-given body as they made love.

"Is he good in bed?" The Senator's whispered words should have shocked her and put her on her guard again, but somehow...she felt all mushy inside.

He was very close now. She could almost hear his heartbeat over the chatter in the room. She turned her head to look him in the eyes and was shocked to find his lips mere centimetres from hers. She was again aware of how little she was wearing and looked down at her exposed décolletage with her eyes.

"Yes...," He whispered. "Show me more..." His lips moved closer and closer to hers, and she felt overwhelmed by the strong urge to strip right then and have him take her. She forgot everyone was still in the room. As long as they were not watching, she was fine with that.

His lips brushed hers slowly. She swallowed. His lips were not as warm or as soft as...hm. Now who exactly was it she was supposed to be remembering? His image invaded her mind, screaming at her, but she could not for the life of her put a name to his face. And then Rath's lips touched hers once more, but more insistent this time. She was about to give in...

And then she remembered. Kit. Kit! Oh, Kit. She turned her head sharply and the Senator's lips kissed thin air. She took a big gulp of wine and looked surreptitiously around to see if anyone had noticed the two of them. Apparently no one had. They were all far to engrossed in their current conversations. Except Devorah. She was looking at Aayla curiously, almost jealously, but as Aayla met her eyes she looked away.

Aayla raised an eyebrow. She had stumbled upon something here. More importantly, she had almost let herself be completely controlled by the Senator's use of pheromones. She scolded herself inwardly for being drawn in like that. Feeling peeved and more than a little guilty, she resumed her meal. The Senator had regained his composure and was now talking with the person to his left, completely ignoring her. She sighed inwardly, glancing once more at Kit to reassure herself that all was well.

After dinner the host and his guests retired to the lounge with yet more drinks. Many of the guests were now quite relaxed, and tongues flowed freely.

"Do you think we should talk to the Senator now?" Kit whispered over her shoulder. Aayla jumped.

"No!" She practically yelled. "Sorry, no," She lowered her voice. "I don't think that's a good idea, Desric."

He looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry, K-Desric. I may have made him a little..." She searched for the right word. "...put out at dinner." She looked at the floor.

Kit sighed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I didn't _say_ anything as much as I _did_ something..."

Kit waited for an answer. Aayla held his hand and looked around for the door to the balcony.

"Let's go outside so we can talk." She pulled him towards the door and out onto one of the many grand balconies overlooking the night. The wind was gentle and the sounds of the chatter indoors faded as the couple headed to the edge. Leaning on the balcony with her elbows, Aayla breathed in a lungful of the cool night air before opening her mouth to begin.

But suddenly, voices could be heard close by. Both Kit and Aayla turned their heads to look at the corner of the balcony where a certain part was hidden from view. They looked at each other in a silent agreement to stay quiet and crept towards the corner.

As they neared the voices got louder, until one of them was shouting in anger. Kit looked sharply at Aayla. That was Devorah Santez. Listening hard, Aayla tried to make out the second voice. A slight hissing caught her attention. Immediately a cold chill went down Aayla's spine. The second voice was clearly distinguishable as the Senator. But what were the two of them doing out here, and why was one of them so angry? Devorah's voice carried in the quiet night, but she was obviously so angry that she didn't care who heard.

"You mean you would choose _her_ over me? That two-timing slut with not a sense in her obnoxious little head? She is barely worth what you could give her, what you could have given _me_ if _she_ hadn't put her dainty little foot in it all! I tell you, she's no good! And if you can't see that..." Devorah was bitterly angry now, her voice cold. "...then you're just as good-for-nothing as she is!"

Kit had just enough time to grab Aayla around the waist and pull her into the shadows with him before Devorah ran, hair coming loose in a wild kind of anger, back into the building.

After a while the silence returned to the evening, and everything seemed to resume it's night life. But slowly, a chill crept up Aayla's spine, and it took a while for her mind to register what was causing it. She gripped Kit's arm in fear.

Slowly, a deep laughing made of pure evil was surrounding them. And under the cover of this evil laughing, Aayla and Kit crept back into the building and back to safety.

* * *

_Phew! The next chapter at last. I would like to thank Izzy from IzzyandDesRoxSox for letting me use her character, Devorah, and I hope I did her justice._

_=D Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day._

_TheLightIsMine x_


	4. Playing The Part

_Ohmygosh thank you SOO much for all your supportive reviews! I love you guys, really. And I'm so glad Devorah was in character, Izzy. Thank you so much! x_

_**Alert! Think twice before commenting on Devorah. She's definitely not what she seems. After all, the chapter was called "Deceptive Appearances", wasn't it? ;)**_

* * *

**4. Playing The Part**

"Somehow I don't think the Senator will be willing to talk to us any more." Aayla looked back at the door which they had just come through, as though expecting Senator Parkere to come bursting though it at any moment.

"What do you mean, Aayla?" Kit stopped and turned to face her. He was mildly confused. He knew that she was not telling him something, and he needed to know what it was. "He didn't see us. He didn't even know we were there. How could that suddenly change his opinion of us?" He sighed.

"I was going to tell you something before, Kit. But we got distracted."

"Well?"

"Can't we go somewhere private?"

Kit looked around. He saw a doorway in a corner and pulled Aayla towards it. It led to a nicely decorated – yet, thankfully deserted – corridor, filled with antique furniture and paintings. Kit sank onto one of the plush couches and pulled Aayla down next to him.

"What happened at dinner, Aayla?" Kit looked into her eyes beseechingly. She sighed.

"You might not like it, Kit," She looked up at him and began, half whispering in the odd silence of the corridor. "At dinner, after I'd finished answering Lady Miri Pryde's question about how we – Aria and Desric – had met, the Senator got curious. He started asking me rather...private questions. I didn't realise until he was really close, but..." She looked down and paused. "...he had been using his pheromones on me. And he wanted to kiss me. Actually, he wanted to do more than just kiss me," She blushed slightly. "He made me feel really aware of how little clothing I was wearing in certain areas, and when I realised that, it was like he was in my head, listening to my thoughts, because he told me to show him more flesh. And then..." She couldn't meet his eyes. "...I wanted to. My head was telling me that there was somebody I was supposed to be remembering – you – but Senator Parkere's pheromones were clouding your image. He kept leaning closer, and the closer he got, the more I...wanted him. And then he was about to kiss me. He...he...brushed his lips against mine. Twice. And then he went in for the kiss, but then I remembered...you. And I turned away and he kissed thin air and then ignored me for the rest of the evening." Aayla finished.

Silence. The sounds of chattering guests pervaded the room, sounding distant and out of sync with the mood in the corridor. Kit sat with his hand under his chin, one finger placed over his lips as though in deep thought. Aayla bit her lip nervously. The silence stretched for longer. And longer still.

"Kit?"

No answer.

"Kit, you know I love you." Aayla looked up at him pleadingly. She placed a hand on his leg gently. Finally, he met her eyes and smiled, although Aayla could feel how tense he was.

"I love you too Aayla," He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head lightly. He tensed, and his voice became harsh. "And if that _sleemo_ even _looks_ at you again he'll be sorry."

Aayla was alarmed. "Kit, no! We can't get on his bad side. We need to complete the mission."

Kit sighed. "Fine then. But I don't like the way he looks at you, Aayla. I haven't done since the hour we arrived."

"I know, Kit."

The two stayed on the couch for a little longer, Aayla lying with her head on his shoulder and her body pressed against his warm one. She hadn't realised how cold she had been until now. She shivered slightly. Kit put his warm arms around her and lifted her face to his, locking their eyes. She slid her hands around to his back and up to the back of his neck, stroking softly. Kit buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent. After a while Aayla lifted his head and brought his lips to hers. Deepening the kiss, she let his hands play over her skin as she pressed him closer.

They stayed locked in a passionate embrace for a while, but then Aayla broke away. Kit continued to kiss his way down her neck and collarbone.

"Kit?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think maybe it would be a good idea for me to _try_ and get close to the Senator? I could get him to trust me and then he might tell us about the weapons smuggling."

Kit lifted his head from the sweet column of her neck and pondered this point.

"You mean, make the Senator think that you are having an affair with him?"

"Exactly. Then he would be more likely to trust me because he would think I was in love with him."

Kit thought for a little longer. He knew that it was a good plan. However, he was reluctant to let Aayla get so close to the Senator. He knew how dangerous it could get.

"Lust is a powerful force, Aayla. You know that. If he finds out that you've been pretending all along, he may try to hurt you. Force, you know I don't want that." He cupped her head in his right hand and stroked his thumb along her smooth cheek. She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand gently. Then she took his hand in her own and held it in her lap.

"I know. And I can't promise you that I'll be safe. But I can promise you that I will be careful. You just have to trust me." She looked into his eyes.

"I trust you Aayla. You know I do."

Aayla smiled and kissed him again. He made as if to wrap his arms around her again, but she pushed them away and broke the kiss.

"We'd better get to work. Master Windu and his Council buddies will be here this time tomorrow, expecting some information." She winked and stood up, taking a moment to adjust her dress before giving him her hand and letting him take her back into the party.

* * *

As the two mingled, Aayla kept an eye out for the Senator. Eventually she spotted him sitting in a dark corner with three other male guests. They looked as though they were in earnest discussion. _No doubt about the weapons smuggling operation you're running. _Aayla decided on a plan of action, and gave Kit a look to let him know that now was his cue to leave. _Having your husband watch you have an affair with someone is not ideal, especially when you need to make it look as authentic as possible. _He winked at her and then announced his departure to the man with whom he was talking.

Aayla took a deep breath and steadied herself. She needed to come across confident for this to work. Maybe a glass of wine would help...She grabbed one from a passing tray and downed it in one go. Looking straight at Senator Parkere, she began to strut seductively towards the secluded table.

All four of the men stopped their conversation as their attention was directed to Aayla's approach. Their eyes roamed greedily over her body, and Aayla had to use all her willpower not to turn around and run back to Kit in disgust. She arrived at the table, leaned over it and looked Senator Parkere right in the eyes. Suppressing a shudder, she smiled coyly.

"Mind if I sit down, boys?"

At once all three of the men the Senator had been conversing with moved to make space for her to sit next to them. She slid into the place next to the Senator, who was practically drooling, though trying to keep a grasp on his dignity. She decided it was time to make amends.

"Sorry about dinner, Rath. It just wouldn't do to let the husband see, you know?" She smiled seductively.

Slowly, the Senator's lips curved into a smile. "Of course, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it once again, though Aayla could tell that he was rapidly losing control of himself.

"So. What was the fascinating topic of discussion before I crashed the party?" She addressed the whole table.

The other men stuttered and looked at Senator Parkere for guidance.

"Nothing much, my dear, I assure you. You are far more interesting." He smiled. Aayla could see behind that smile.

She pretended to be hurt and pouted playfully. "Oh, are you sure?," She leaned in close to the Senator and whispered to him. "If you tell me, I'll give you what I know you want from me." She could almost feel his heartbeat grow faster and heard an intake of breath at her comment.

"You know you can trust me," Her tone was sincere now. "I'm just looking to get into a little extra money here and there, and I hear you've got the goods, if you know what I mean." She winked and waited, reaching out with the Force to probe his mind for reactions.

She felt his surprise that she knew, then his indecisiveness over telling her or not. Then, finally, she felt him give in.

"Come with me, my dear." She let him take her warm hand in his cool one and lead her out of the lounge through a door she hadn't noticed before. The room was dark, as no lights were on in this part of the house. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw that wall lined with books and another wall was where floor-to-ceiling windows overlooked the gardens, now bathed in moonlight. In front of the windows was a desk, and upon the desk a range of papers and a computer. She realised that this must be the Senator's study.

The Senator guided her over to the computer and switched it on, the light from the screen startling Aayla's eyes for a moment. He opened a file which then asked him to enter a password. She looked at him quizzically.

"I take my privacy very seriously, my dear. It won't do to have the Republic know about my black market dealings with the Separatists, now will it?" He smiled slyly.

Aayla laughed bitterly. "Damned Republic. They lost me too many things in my life." She said shortly, then held her breath, waiting for a response that didn't mean she had gone too far.

The Senator laughed grimly. "Oh, believe me my dear, I know how you feel." As though remembering some distant, painful memory, his eyes lost focus and filled with hatred. Aayla almost recoiled visibly.

Senator Parkere snapped back into reality. "Anyway. You see these numbers here?" He pointed to the screen. Aayla nodded. She saw them. "They are the number of weapons needed in one shipping, and the deadlines and dates of arrival. These numbers are sent from the Confederacy to me, and then I buy the weapons from a black market dealer," He brought up a picture Aayla recognised from the Jedi criminal archives. He had been imprisoned once or twice, but there had been no evidence to support his crimes and he had been released. "You know this man?" The Senator asked her.

"Not personally, but I know his face." She didn't elaborate, so Senator Parkere went on.

"He supplies me with the weapons. I use my ships, run by people I trust, to transport the weapons to arranged drop-off points. The Confederacy supply me with the Credits, and I supply them with weapons," He smiled, then went on. "After a year or so, a few friends wanted to get in to my kind of money. So I simply charged the Confederacy more for what I was doing and split the money. If they asked about the higher prices, I'd just say that the War was taking it's toll." He looked at Aayla, who smiled as though amused by how easily Neimoidians were scammed. She was processing the information internally, memorising the numbers and dates for the next shipping. It was tomorrow. During the party.

"If you like, I could add your name to the list," The Senator leaned in close, whispering to her.

Aayla pretended to giggle lightly. "I would be delighted if you would do that."

Senator Parkere chuckled deeply. "Oh, I will, my dear. Just as soon as you complete your side of the bargain."

Her side? What could she possibly have offered the Senator that would make him – oh. Aayla's smile wavered almost imperceptibly. She wanted to hit him over the head and run. Instead, she forced herself to laugh.

"Of course, my love." She stroked her hand down his jawline, skating the nail of her forefinger down his chest. The Senator gasped and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Come with me, my dear." His voice was rough with lust, and he led her out of his study and onto a balcony. The breeze was now warm and blowing softly through the trees.

Aayla leaned against the balcony and Senator Parkere stood behind her, brushing her lekku out of the way, and evoking a shiver from Aayla, so that he could reach her collarbone with his lips. Aayla wanted to ignore him at first, but his kisses became more insistent and turned into little bites here and there. She giggled, trying to act her part. The Senator's hands slid around her waist and pulled her into him, then slid upwards to cup her breasts. Aayla gasped, more from shock than pleasure. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She wished Kit would walk in and save the situation.

But then...a familiar change overtook her mind. She suddenly felt as though she was enjoying the Senator's ministrations, and her body was in tune with her mind. Turning to face him, she felt cushioned on a cloud of pleasure. She pressed his lips to hers in a fiery and intense kiss, letting his hands grope her and pull her closer. Senator Parkere moaned into the kiss and pushed Aayla onto the stone ledge of the balcony so that she was sitting. He reached around to undo her dress. Aayla moaned. Why did this feel so good? She could swear that there was someone she should be remembering, but...Rath was just overwhelming her mind and body, until there was nothing but him, him, him.

Looking over his shoulder she saw a face at a window opposite. She thought she recognised it. But maybe she didn't. The face was gone as quickly as it came. A qualm of conscience assaulted her, but it was simply lost in the haze of Rath Parkere. And Aayla forgot about the face, and let Rath have his way with her until the moans of two lovers reached the moon up above.

* * *

Kit was feeling more than a little hurt as the curtain slid back into place. He knew that she was playing her part, but did she have to be so...convincing? Not wanting to hear how it would end, he turned to leave the room, a disappointed frown in place on his features. He froze suddenly. He could sense another life form in the room with him.

Then he spotted her. In a dark corner, sitting on an armchair with her legs curled up beneath her was Devorah Santez. Her dark hair was loose and waving around her high cheekbones and full lips. She looked as though she hadn't noticed him. He turned to leave. _Whatever reason she is here for, she obviously doesn't want to be found._

"Life's a bitch, ain't it?" Kit had his hand outstretched to open the door, and her voice made him jump. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry?" Kit inquired.

Devorah nodded her head towards the window. "He's got your girl out there, hasn't he?"

Kit hesitated. Could he trust her? Had he not just seen her in league with the Senator earlier? But from the expression on her face she was no friend of the Senator's any more.

"Yes. Aria is with him."

"Hm. Thought so. Only a slut like her could make him groan like that."

Kit bristled at the mention of Aayla in such a derogative way. "She's not like that at all. And you would do better to get to know someone before you make such rude comments." His voice was loud in the quiet room.

Silence. Moans from outside entered the quiet room. Kit wished she would break the silence so that he wouldn't have to listen.

Slowly Devorah got up. She had a half smirk on her face. "Ooh. Sorry."

"You should be. You don't know her."

"I like a man who sticks up for his girl." She was very close now, and Kit could smell her perfume. It wasn't heavy, like he had expected it to be. Instead it was exotic and spicy, and seemed to hold a memory from a distant world. Kit found himself wanting to know what exactly. He shook himself internally. _No! Just because Aayla can cheat on you doesn't mean you can cheat on her!_

"But you know what I don't get?," Devorah was going on. She was pacing now, away from him and then back towards him. "That's your wife out there. Your _wife_. And she's cheating on you with a guy she met earlier today. What I don't get is why you aren't trying to grind that guy to a pulp. You don't even seem mad! What is up with you?"

Kit turned on her. "Senator Parkere is a Falleen. Aria is probably under the strong influence of his pheromones right now. _He_ is the one that wants _her_. And he'll do whatever he wants to get what he wants," Kit took a deep breath and turned away from her. "And besides. Anger doesn't solve anything."

Devorah grabbed his shoulder and turned him around forcefully to meet her bottomless chocolate eyes once more, this time bubbling in anger. "You mean you're just going to have a 'civilised adult conversation' with that son-of-a-"

"Yes! That is exactly what I plan to do." Kit rarely ever got angry. But this Santez woman knew how to push all of his buttons.

"And what about your wife?" Devorah was yelling now. "She just gonna get a kiss and a hug and have everything be OK again? No! That's not how it should be!"

"OK, I'll admit I am hurt by this! But don't tell me how to run my life! What do you know about "love" anyway?"

"Enough to know that that out there isn't right!"

"Maybe you should stop poking your nose into other people's problems and take care of your own!" Kit inhaled sharply. He hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that. Devorah marched up to him and slapped him squarely around the face. Or tried to. He sensed it coming and stopped her wrist with one hand, a few inches from his face. Devorah's body was now pressed close to his, her face tilted up towards his. Kit could see the anger flashing dangerously behind her eyes, giving her a wild and untamed look. She was breathing heavily, her breath gliding over his skin, and her cheeks were flushed. Devorah licked her lips slowly. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Kit felt his body instantly respond to the closeness.

Then she smothered his lips with hers and pulled him into a fiery kiss. At first he began to object. But something about the spice of her lips, and the heat of her body moulded against his pushed all thoughts of Aayla from his mind. Devorah overtook his mind and body until she was the only thing he could think about. His body wanted more and more of her. Somehow she knew this, and pushed him backwards into the wall and pressed herself to him once more. As the kisses grew more intense, Devorah's hands roamed all over his body, feeling his tight muscles and stroking in places he thought only Aayla knew about. She slid her hands under his shirt to get a better feel, and moaned into the kiss as her hands met his chest.

Her hands started to roam lower. Her thumbs skimmed his hips, and Kit gasped sharply. He was about to rip her dress open...

...When Aayla walked through the door.

* * *

_Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcome! Let me know what you thought. =D Hope Devorah was in character again, Izzy. Thank you again, my Clone. XD_

_TheLightIsMine_


	5. Keeping Secrets

_Hello, once again! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. Here's the next chapter! **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED READING! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**5. Keeping Secrets**

A chill ran up Kit's spine and a horrible feeling of guilt clenched his stomach. The couple broke apart immediately, but Aayla had already seen too much. She ignored Kit. Instead, she turned to Devorah and gave her a steely look, cold as the ice caverns of Hoth. Devorah shifted on her feet and couldn't quite meet Aayla's eye. Aayla raised an eyebrow and set her jaw. Devorah gave in and stormed past Aayla, her face flushed and her eyes hurt. Kit barely had time to wonder why when Aayla looked at him for a moment, turned on her heels and marched out of the room.

Kit ran after her. She had just reached the turbolift when he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm but she shook his hand off.

"Aayla, I-"

She turned around and clamped one hand over his mouth.

"Not here." She said through gritted teeth. Then she dragged him into the turbolift and pressed the floor of their suite. She grabbed his hand forcefully and led him to their room. Once the door had closed she smacked him square across the face.

He didn't flinch. He felt it coming but didn't try to stop it like he had stopped Devorah's. He knew he deserved it.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked her.

"No!" She smacked him again.

"How about now?" Aayla looked at him for a moment, then lifted her arm for one last smack. He met her eyes. She brought her hand forward...but it stopped and dropped to her side halfway there. She couldn't do it. Not when he was taking it without even fighting back. He looked defeated. And yet somehow he managed to stay perfectly calm. He angered her, but...She sighed. She loved him.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it, holding her head in her hands. Kit just stayed where he was, waiting for her to compose herself once more. When she didn't, he decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I had no right to do what I did. Just because I was hurt that you were with the Senator. It didn't give me a reason to hurt you. And I'm sorry, Aayla."

Aayla just shook her head slowly. Kit thought she might have been crying, and rushed to her side.

"Aayla?" He held her hand in his lap and stroked her palm slowly, tracing the lines with his finger. Aayla looked up. She wasn't crying but her eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say.

"I don't blame you. I know I hurt you and that I probably shouldn't have gone that far. But..." She sighed. She was a little confused. "...why would she come on to you like that in the first place?"

"I don't know. She was there when I got there. I didn't know she was until I decided to leave, and then she made me jump. Then we argued, she tried to slap me and then...she kissed me."

"What did you argue about?" Aayla sounded meek.

Kit sighed and got up. He walked to the window and looked out over the gardens. He said nothing, trying to find a way to word the answer. Aayla spoke it for him.

"Me." She was quiet, the word not really a question, more of a point of fact. Kit still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Yes. You. Well, she did. She said a lot of things about you. You and him."

"I'm sure she did." Aayla bristled.

"Aayla, what she said didn't mean anything. She was just hurt and a little jealous. And I'm sure having you and the Senator outside obviously...enjoying each other's company didn't help." Kit reasoned.

Aayla said nothing. She got up and walked over to the window to stand next to him. Eventually, Kit put his hand on her shoulder. Aayla enjoyed how warm it was over her exposed skin. She shivered slightly, remembering all too clearly the events of earlier. His touch had been smooth, but unnaturally cold. She could still feel the phantoms of his hands drifting over her body, giving her chills. His lips...she could still feel them slithering their way down her neck. His whole body had been cool and smooth, like ice or ultrachrome. And as he had taken her, she had actually enjoyed it.

_NO! _She shook herself. _You were helpless against his pheromones. He _made_ you like it._

"Kit. I didn't like it."

"I know."

"He was – wait. You do?"

Kit nodded. "I could feel through the Force. In your heart, at the core of you, you hated everything he was doing."

"So I guess his pheromones can't reach that far..." Aayla was thoughtful. After a minute, she had come up with a conclusion. "That's all I have to do. I have to look to my heart for the way out of the mist he creates in my head." She smiled lightly.

Kit too smiled, but his mind was not at rest yet. "Aayla," He began, taking her hand in his and looking her in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I had no right...I shouldn't have done what I did. I have no excuse." He looked away sadly. The corners of Aayla's lips pulled into a slight smile. She lifted a hand and brought his face back to hers, planting her lips softly on his. Then Kit knew. It didn't matter what wild emotions Devorah made him feel. This was where he belonged. And this was just how he liked it.

All too soon, it seemed, Aayla pulled away. She smiled at him. "It's all right. I forgive you. Besides, it's obvious it was all her..."

"Aayla, please don't make a fight out of this. I promise to stay away from her."

"Good."

Kit sighed. Then he remembered the real reason behind all of the evening's events. "Aayla, what did you find out from the Senator regarding illegal weapons smuggling?"

"It's true. He's deeply involved. He's the one that buys all the weapons from the black market dealer, then sells them to the Separatists. He transports them using his ships, and the dates are all prearranged. Which reminds me – the next shipment is leaving tomorrow evening, during the ball and banquet."

Kit frowned. "Master Windu will need to hear of this as soon as possible."

Aayla nodded. "Oh, and one more thing..." She paused.

"What?"

"The Senator is under the impression that I am having an affair with him. I may need to keep it up for a little longer."

Kit nodded shortly but said nothing. Aayla squeezed him. Suddenly she was feeling very sleepy. She yawned and stretched.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going to get some well needed sleep," She got up. "But first I'm going to get clean." She smiled at Kit and walked towards the 'fresher. Kit proceeded to take off his shirt. Aayla appeared at the door again, smiling. He smiled back.

"Why don't you come and get clean with me?" She winked. Kit grinned and followed her through the door, locking it before enveloping her in a steamy embrace. As they both got dirty getting clean, Kit's knew nothing could ever come between him and Aayla. No matter how hard it tried.

* * *

The Senator's eyes narrowed slyly as they reflected the image before him. Taking in the scene unfolding before him, they darted from one familiar shape to the other. As his mind absorbed the information, pieces of the puzzle fell together, one by one.

Bringing a search database up onto the screen, he typed a few words into it. He read the information on screen, smiling in evil victory. When his plan was at last formed, he closed both programs and closed the computer. Then he leaned back in his chair and laughed, the same cold, heartless and bone-chillingly evil laugh he had laughed on the balcony earlier that evening. That girl had thought that she had meant something to him. And now she was an unwitting pawn in his plan.

* * *

The bright orange sun beaming through a gap in the velvet drapes was what roused Aayla. For a moment she lay, letting her mind wander as her hand trailed aimlessly over Kit's strong forearm, tracing the curves of his muscles. Kit grunted in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into her shoulder, making Aayla giggle. She took her hand away from his arm and placed it over his, twining their fingers together.

Kit woke soon after, greeting her with a good-morning kiss on her warm shoulder-blade. His lips roamed higher, onto her neck, seeking out her luscious lips. Aayla laughed and gave in, meeting his hungry lips with hers. After a few long, happy moments, Aayla decided it was time to get up.

"We need to do some more investigating. And we need to contact the Council." She smiled and kissed Kit once more. Then she slid out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Kit followed soon after, heading for the 'fresher. Aayla grinned and rolled her eyes playfully. _The only thing Kit loves as much as me is water, I swear._

_You know it. _Kit grinned at her from the door frame. Aayla laughed and threw a shirt at him. Kit retreated, message received, still grinning.

Aayla chose a dress for the day, and slipped into it. Stepping into her shoes and walking over to the mirror, she reflected on how ironic it was that a Nautolan could fall in love with practically the only aquaphobic Twi'lek in the galaxy. And she was blue. Even now she shuddered at the thought of what had happened on Kamino, and the idea of drowning chilled her to the bone. She couldn't even set foot in the lake she and Kit were so fond of visiting on leave. She watched him swim around whilst she stayed dry on shore. He had tried to coax her into going in a few times, but the moment he let go of her she panicked and the water suddenly became so tight around her chest...she shivered and shook the memory from her thoughts. She applied some lipstick and eye make-up, and toyed with jewellery until she made up her mind. Kit came through and dressed, and they left their suite.

"Any plans for action?" Aayla asked as they entered the turbolift.

Kit thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose we need a plan for tonight. We should contact the Council after breakfast and let them know about the shipment so that they can send troops and Jedi to stop it. Then Master Windu and his team can arrest the Senator when the ships have been stopped."

Aayla nodded and thought for a moment. She had a bad feeling...The Force was telling her that something wasn't right.

"This is dangerous, Kit. If we make one wrong move, it's over."

Kit put his arm around her. "I know. I sense it too." And with this grim thought, the two entered the dining hall for breakfast.

The whole room had been transformed overnight. Expensive and lavish decorations adorned the walls and high ceiling; the chandeliers were hung with ribbons, colourful and tastefully styled. The Senator sat at the head of the table, with the few guests that were awake sitting around him, all enjoying breakfast. Aayla's stomach turned over at the sight of the Senator. Suddenly she didn't feel like breakfast. She stopped and pulled Kit back. He looked at her, then at the Senator. He smiled sadly and pulled her gently into the dining hall.

_You'll be fine._

_I somehow doubt it. _Aayla took her seat next to the Senator with a smile to him. She noted that Devorah was not among those present. At least she didn't have to deal with _her_ as well.

"Good morning, my dear," The Senator smirked, kissing her hand. "I trust you slept well?" He winked.

Aayla swallowed her repulse and forced herself to smile. "Indeed, Senator Parkere."

The Senator leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I hope we can meet in private again later."

Aayla smiled in response and said nothing. She picked up the glass of blue milk a servant had placed before her and drank from it, letting the sweet, refreshing taste wash away the bile that had risen in her throat. She couldn't place it, but there was something about him today that was different...She reached out with the Force, feeling his mind for something he could be hiding. But she met a blank wall. The Senator was very good at blocking his mind, which made his secret even safer. Wary, she sent a silent message to Kit.

_He's hiding something. He knows something. _Kit looked up and glanced at her, then the Senator. He nodded once.

The Senator turned to a servant to make an inquiry, obviously done talking with Aayla. She look over at Kit to see him looking at her. He smiled reassuringly and winked. She had to smile back. It was just too infectious.

Breakfast was mainly uneventful. Devorah did not make an appearance, which mildly surprised Aayla. She wondered where she could be. There was something about her which didn't add up, and Aayla intended to find out what exactly she was hiding.

After breakfast the guests were free to do as they wished. Aayla and Kit took this chance to contact the Council. Sneaking back to their suite, they were silent. Neither one of them wished to voice their fears.

Kit was feeling worried. He knew that the Senator knew something vital, something that could ruin the investigation completely, and put their lives in danger. But he could only guess at what. He was also feeling more than a little protective over Aayla. Trying to keep his emotions under control was not easy around that _sleemo_, especially when he was all over Aayla like that. He could feel anger boiling inside him with every glance the man took at Aayla in that way, and the strain of holding it under was starting to show.

Closing and locking the door behind them, Kit got out his holodisc and patched it through to the Council. As the holographic images of the eleven members in their chairs fuzzed into life, Aayla stepped into view next to Kit.

"Master Fisto, Master Secura. You have news?" Master Windu got straight down to business.

"We have proof against Senator Parkere," Kit reported. "It seems that he is indeed involved in smuggling weapons illegally to the Separatists."

Master Windu frowned and brought a hand up to stroke his chin in thought.

"This is a grave matter," Master Ti spoke up. "What have you to report?"

With the help of Aayla, Kit relayed the information they had gathered. When they were finished, the Council took immediate action.

"I will go with troops to stop the shipments tonight." Master Plo Koon said.

The Council nodded. "I will come along tonight with Master Kolar and Master Tiin to arrest the Senator when the shipments have been halted." Master Windu was thoughtful for a moment. When he said nothing, Kit decided it was time to close the meeting.

"Is that all, Masters?"

"I think so. We will contact you if we need, but until tonight, may the Force be with you both." Master Windu snapped out of his deep thinking.

"May the Force be with you, Masters." Aayla and Kit bowed, and the holograms disappeared.

Aayla sighed and sank onto a plush couch. "And now, we wait."

Kit chuckled, but he still felt uneasy. As though they were being watched. Suddenly, a sound at the door caught his attention.

"Did you-?"

"I heard it too..." Aayla interrupted. In silent agreement, the two moved towards the door. Kit held up three fingers. Two. One...

Aayla flung open the door with the Force to reveal their eavesdropper, who had already taken flight! Aayla chased after the figure as it rounded the corner, but the figure got trapped by the turbolift and Aayla grabbed them by the shoulder and flung them round to face her...

* * *

_Oooh! Another cliffhanger! Sorry it's taking so long, but I'm trying to give you guys longer chapters. It seems I can only type so much in a day...he he. =D_

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_**OK, I know things may appear differently, but could you please not flame Devorah in your reviews. She isn't my character, and because I know how this story is going to end, I don't think it's fair on her creator, the amazing Izzie from IzzieandDesRoxSox. If you want to find out some background stuff on Devorah, read Izzie's story "Twisted Fate". It's all about Devorah, mainly focussed on her romance with a certain Jedi, and the hard choices she has to make. It's a really good story, so go check it out! I believe there's a series of stories all stemming from Devorah, going through her life. But yeah, PLEASE do not flame Devorah. Thank you!**_

_But let me know what you think! =D Reviews, please?_

_TheLightIsMine_


	6. Keep Your Enemies Closer

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Seriously, you make my day. =D Anonymous reviewer "I love your story", thank you a million times for your review. It made me really happy on a down day. =D And thank you Izzie for the fight scene between the two lovely ladies. =D You really are my Clone. And thank you __KungFuHime2009__for your review and for the subscription. You guys rock! And a huge thank you to ALL my reviewers for respecting the note at the end of Chapter 5. =D_

_x_

* * *

**6. Keep Your Enemies Closer**

...Devorah Santez!

Aayla turned on her at once. "What were you doing listening outside our door?" She yelled.

Devorah's eyes flashed angrily. "None of your karking business!" She tried to free herself from Aayla's vice-like grip, but Aayla was too strong.

"What were you doing?" Aayla was angry now, and she squeezed Devorah's shoulder even harder.

"What do you think I was doing!" Devorah squirmed under Aayla's grip. "Ouch! Let me go!"

Aayla relented, dropping her hand from Devorah's shoulder. There were bruises where she had squeezed too hard, and Devorah looked at them angrily.

"You see what you've done? Look at my shoulder!" Devorah yelled.

Aayla ignored the point. "What did you hear, Santez?"

"Enough." Devorah narrowed her eyes and her voice dropped to a hiss. "You're Jedi, aren't you?"

Aayla debated whether or not to object. In the end, she decided that if she had heard as much as she said she had, objecting would only make she and Kit seem more suspicious.

"Yes," She said through gritted teeth. "We are. I don't see why it's any business of yours."

"Lets just say I saw things, and I wanted to know if these things were true." Devorah leaned in close to Aayla, their faces almost touching.

"And what exactly did you see?" Aayla growled.

"Hey! I'm not your enemy! Not yet, anyway...!" Devorah shouted.

"Then why do you keep acting like it?" Aayla shouted back.

Devorah's voice was loud and mocking. "OK, OK. I can see why it would look like that to your one-track mind. After all, everyone blames it on Devorah. Why shouldn't you? Besides, whilst you're off fucking that womaniser like the slut you are inside, I was actually helping you! And to think!" She started laughing, a bitter, angry laughing. Aayla was taken aback by this little speech. And now she was angry.

"You were not helping us! You were making out with my colleague!"

"Oh, so he's not your husband? Then why exactly do you care so much?" Devorah was sly.

Aayla's eyes widened in anger. She had let the secret out! This woman pushed all her buttons. She exhaled sharply, like a bull rancor about to attack.

"I'll tell you why – you're in love, aren't you?" The bitter glee in Devorah's voice was unmistakable. "But – Jedi aren't allowed to be in love, are they?"

"We are not allowed to form emotional attachments." Aayla said through gritted teeth.

"Same difference." Devorah snarled like a nexu, baring her teeth in a cold smirk. "Whatever you're doing with that guy, it's not allowed. And you know it."

"Why do you care?" Aayla forced herself to keep her voice level.

"Because it's part of my job to get to the bottom of things. And it seems you guys got yourselves into some deep bantha doodoo."

"Part of your job? And what in the name of the Force is your job?" Aayla was seething with anger, confusion and frustration. Why did this woman have to be such a mystery?

"My job," Devorah hissed. "Is none of your stinking business!" Her voice crescendoed, until the last word of this proclamation was a shout, right in Aayla's face.

"My life is none of _your_ business!" Aayla shouted back. Devorah, ever rebellious, slapped Aayla square in the face. Aayla recoiled in shock. Devorah raised a perfect eyebrow in mockery.

"Really? You'd be surprised to know...!" With that Devorah tried to turn sharply away from Aayla and into the open turbolift behind her, but Aayla grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the floor in a moment of wild anger. Devorah inhaled sharply at the pain, but glared up at her attacker. Aayla leaned over her, smirking. Her voice was lethal.

"Make sense right this second, or I swear, I'll-"

SMACK! Devorah kicked Aayla in the stomach and jumped up to her feet again. Aayla fell backwards. She hadn't been anticipating the attack. Spots danced before her eyes. As they began to clear, she saw Devorah walking casually into the turbolift. Devorah turned around with a victorious smile on her face.

"I always have the last word, sweetie. Don't ever forget that." With a sultry wink and flick of her raven locks, the doors closed and Aayla was left with the echo of her words.

Aayla didn't realise that she had been breathing heavily until she could hear her heartbeat over her thoughts. _Why wouldn't she tell me what her job is? Why was she listening outside our door? Is she going to tell the Senator? Is she going to tell the Council? Who's side is she actually on, anyway?_

Aayla let out a frustrated scream. Turning around, she marched back to the suite, wound up and peeved.

Kit was waiting in the suite, sitting down on one of the couches. When Aayla opened the door and marched in, he stood up. "Did you catch them? I would have followed you, but the door locked itself from the outside when you flung it closed again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kit, it was Devorah."

"What?"

"I know." Aayla began to pace. "She heard everything, at least I think she did. She knows we're Jedi. And she knows we're..." She swallowed. "..._together_."

Kit frowned. "This is grave."

"She may tell someone, Kit."

Kit's frown deepened. "Did she say what side she's working for?"

"No. That's what's worrying me! She could be working for anybody! She wouldn't even tell me what her job _is_...Although whatever it is it obviously involves a certain level of physical skill...she kicked me. Hard." Aayla threw her hands up in despair.

"You fought? She attacked you?" Aayla nodded. Kit went up to her and put a warm hand on her shoulder. "It seems she has much to hide..."

Aayla sighed. "Do you think she'd tell the Senator?" She whispered.

Kit thought for a moment. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on the top of her head. "No. I don't think she will. She seems to despise him as much as we do." He mumbled.

"Do you think she'd tell the Council?" Aayla whispered again.

Kit's deep chuckle rumbled through his chest. "I think not, Aayla. What connection could she possibly have with the Jedi Council?"

"I don't know. It was an idea. Kit – she said some strange things...about how it was part of her job to 'get to the bottom of things' and how she was helping us and we didn't know it. And she said that we'd be surprised to know how much of our lives is actually her business." Aayla rolled her eyes. The anger had still not left her completely.

"We shall tell Master Windu and the others tonight about what has happened. They may be able to shed some light on the situation. Right now, though, I think we should focus on the primary mission, which is the illegal weapons smuggling." Kit kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. Things will get sorted out soon enough."

Aayla relaxed a little into his arms. She sighed again, feeling the calming energy of the Force soothing her soul. Nevertheless, she was not in the mood to stand around and do nothing.

"What do you suggest is our next move?" Aayla was restless.

Kit half-smiled and laughed. "I don't know. Maybe we should just wait until the ball starts?"

"Really? That's your idea?" Aayla's voice was playfully scornful.

"Yep." Kit turned her face to his and kissed her softly. "I think we shall need our energy for tonight. So let's relax for a while."

Aayla was still unsure. "What if something happens tonight? What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kit smiled and took her hand. _If anything happens to her, that man is dead_.

* * *

The Senator watched his computer screen with interest. This was certainly a new angle. He needed to watch out for _her_. She could throw a hydrospanner in the smooth workings of his whole plan. _Well, if you can get rid of one, surely you can do another the same way..._

The Senator's lips curved up into a cold, calculating smile. They would be no trouble at all tonight. By tomorrow, they would be dead.

* * *

Ships were crowding the sky as the sun sunk lower towards the horizon. People were laughing, dressed in their finest, ready to enjoy the evening. The palace was decorated finely, everything polished, everything cleaned, everything brushed.

The Senator watched from his bedroom window as more and more people arrived. He recognised friends, political alliances, and even those he did not quite get along with. _They will make for some interesting conversation_. As he watched an arriving ship, his eyes narrowed slightly. He recognised the three men alighting. But they were a whole different level of enemies. Mentally noting everything about them he could see, he left his room and went to greet his guests.

* * *

"They're here, Kit." Aayla's voice was tense. She took a deep breath to centre herself. Tonight she had worn her most beautiful dress, floor length black velvet with a slit up one leg, low cut, accented by diamonds along her hips and bust line. Matching headdress, jewellery and silk gloves completed the outfit.

Kit came up behind her in a black dinner suit. He watched as the Masters made their way into the palace.

"We should greet them. Come on." Kit took her arm and led her out of their suite and down to the entrance hall.

The Jedi Masters were just entering the hall as Kit and Aayla descended the stairs, arm in arm. Aayla noticed Master Windu raise his eyebrows at this, but he said nothing as they approached. Aayla smiled. Kit was just about to greet them when the Senator cut in smoothly.

"Aria, Desric." He smiled. "May I introduce you to-"

"This is Torm Solari," Master Windu introduced Master Saesee Tiin. "This is Kader Tarmin," He pointed to Master Agen Kolar. "And I am Valo Gemini."

The three shook hands with the Senator, and he left them to talk.

"Is there a room we can go to speak privately?" Master Windu murmured as he shook hands with Kit.

Kit smiled and nodded. "Right this way." The others followed him down a corridor and into an empty lounge. Flicking on the lights, Kit got straight down to business.

"What is the plan for tonight, Masters?"

Master Windu was silent for a moment. At last, he spoke. "I suppose we shall have to wait for Master Koon's signal that he has caught the shipments before we can arrest the Senator. But until then we should keep a close eye on him. And listen out for a message from Master Koon."

"Masters, there is something we – I – failed to mention in the briefing," Aayla gulped slightly. The Council members looked at her expectantly. "Senator Parkere is under the impression that I am having an affair with him. Or, Aria is."

"I see." Master Windu pondered this for a while.

"We will all have to be especially careful tonight," Master Tiin frowned. "Something in the Force is telling me that danger is lurking around the corner."

"I sense it too. We all do." Master Kolar walked over to the large windows and looked out at the canopy housing the great outdoor ballroom. Tables and chairs skirted the floor, and there was a stage set up and the band were playing their first song as some couples took to the floor and others mingled. The orange of the nearly-setting sun bathed the gardens in a beautiful glow.

"For now I suppose we just try to enjoy ourselves." Kit mused.

"We should talk to people. Try and get a little more information on the Senator. And _you_," Master Windu looked pointedly at Aayla. "Be careful."

Aayla half-smiled and nodded. "Yes, Master. Now shall we go and join the ball?"

They left the lounge and wandered out to the gardens. The Masters split up and went to talk with some of the guests. Kit stayed with Aayla, and they got a table and sat down, watching the dancing figures.

Kit put his hand over Aayla's. _You'll be fine._

_I'm glad you think so. _Aayla shot him a grateful smile.

_If that man even touches you tonight..._Kit squeezed her hand.

_Kit! He and I are supposed to be having an affair. How am I supposed to seduce him with a bodyguard? _She smiled and winked at him. Kit sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"But you don't like it." Aayla finished his sentence for him. He looked at her smiling face and laughed with her. But the smile faded from his lips as he saw who was approaching over Aayla's shoulder.

"Devorah." Kit warned.

Aayla's smile disappeared from her face as quickly as though someone had thrown cold water over her. She still had her back to the dance floor, but she could feel Devorah's approach in the Force. She did not turn around when she arrived at their table.

"Hey, guys." Devorah sat down.

"Please, have a seat." Aayla sneered under her breath.

"Don't mind if I do." Devorah sneered back.

The band finished their song. The guests clapped. Devorah did not join in. Aayla rolled her eyes and gave Kit a look.

The band started to play a slow, jazzy number. Devorah immediately stood up. "Let's dance, Desric." Before Kit could even react, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Aayla looked after him, horrified that Devorah would do such a thing. Kit sent her an apologetic look before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Oh, great. Just great." Aayla mumbled to herself. She slumped back in her chair. _This is going to be a long night._

"Hello, my dear." The sound of the Senator's sly voice startled her. She sat up and forced herself to smile at him as he sat down next to her.

"Hello, Rath." She eyed the crowd for a glimpse of Kit, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. Your husband won't see." He began to nuzzle her neck, planting kisses here and there. Aayla giggled lightly. She was actually enjoying this for once...that was odd...

A familiar haze surrounded her thoughts, brushing them away. All she could think was _Rath. Rath. Rath. _Panic began to overtake her as she realised what was happening, but even that was washed away by the fog in her mind. She relaxed into his touch, wanting more.

Wait. Who was she supposed to be-?

"Come with me, my dear." The Senator's hiss interrupted her mindless babbling. She giggled and nodded. Slowly, a cold smile crept at the corners of the Senator's lips. But Aayla didn't think twice about it. His lips would be put to much better use if they could be alone...

Senator Parkere stood up and took Aayla's arm. She followed willingly as he led her back inside the building, heedless of what danger she was stepping into.

* * *

_Yet another cliffhanger! Sorry, guys! =D I guess it keeps you reading. =D_

_What do you think? Let me know! Reviewers will be given (imaginary) cookies! But remember – please do not flame Devorah. =D_

_TheLightIsMine_


	7. Hide And Seek

_Hope you amazing reviewers enjoyed your cookies! =D You guys are awesome. And BennyPearson you rock. ;) Yes, I know who you are. =D_

_x_

* * *

**7. Hide And Seek**

The couples moved slowly around the dance floor to the jazzy song. But Devorah was in no mood for dancing.

"Listen, Jedi," She hissed as they swayed to the music. "I have to admit, I'm pretty curious. What business do you have with Senator Parkere?"

Kit bristled. If she thought she was going to get anywhere asking like that, she was wrong.

"Our business is our business. How about this: you tell me why _you're_ here, and I'll tell you why _we're_ here."

Devorah laughed, a deep sultry laugh. "You drive a hard bargain, Desric. Or is that your real name?" She raised an eyebrow and pursed her rouged lips.

Kit took a deep breath, wondering how much to reveal to this woman. "I am a Jedi working in enemy territory. Use your common sense. Do you think I – we – would be stupid enough to use our real names?"

Devorah pretended to think hard. Kit rolled his eyes. "Why, no. I suppose not." She squeezed him. Kit tensed in surprise. "So, what _is_ your real name?"

Kit ignored the question. "So, how about it? You tell me why you're here, and I'll tell you why we're here. Simple."

Devorah's eyes became wary and guarded. She was debating whether or not she could trust him. Kit sighed inwardly.

"Look, Santez. I don't trust you any more than you trust me. But if you don't like it, just remember," Kit half-smiled at her. "You are the one who started this conversation..."

"OK, OK, I get it, Jedi." Devorah was quiet for a minute. The couple continued to dance, although Kit was keeping a firm eye out for Aayla. He couldn't see her. A familiar feeling of dread rose in his stomach. Making sure he was watching the right table, he looked again. Now there was no doubt in his mind. Aayla was missing.

Suddenly he stopped dancing and half-ran to the table they had been sitting at before, pushing past dancers frantically and leaving Devorah looking after him with a look of angry rejection.

He stopped at the table and looked in every direction, hoping to see some sign of Aayla. There was none.

Devorah came up behind him. "What the karking hell is up with you?" She was about to kick him, but Kit held her back with the Force. Her eyes widened in shock, then anger.

"What do you think you-!"

Kit turned around and held her by her shoulders and put a hand over her mouth, stemming the flow of words. He looked into her eyes.

"Devorah, where is my colleague?" His voice was sincere, but anger and borderline desperation pulled at it. He let go of her mouth so that she could speak.

Devorah was shocked. "Your colleague?"

Kit tried to hold back his frustration. "Yes, Devorah! My colleague! Rutian Twi'lek, about this tall, very pretty, nice figure, wearing a black velvet dress! You remember her?" The sarcasm was evident.

"Oh, ha ha, Jedi." Devorah retorted. "Yeah, I remember her. What about her?" Devorah raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Don't pretend you don't know! She's gone, Santez! Where is she?" Kit was squeezing her shoulders hard in frustration.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" Devorah yelled. Not wanting to draw attention to them, Kit obliged. More quietly, Devorah went on. "And what makes you think I know where your damned tart is? She's not my business!"

Kit sighed. It all made sense now... "You came over here to distract me, didn't you? So that your friend Senator Parkere could take her away! You were in league all along!"

Devorah's eyes widened. "No! It's not true!"

"Where is she, Santez? Tell me!" Kit was trying not to shout.

"I. Have. No. IDEA!" Devorah hissed. "And you're wrong! I'm not in league with that _sleemo_!"

"Then why is my colleague missing?"

"I'm guessing _he _took her!" Devorah opened her mouth to start shouting, but Kit dragged her away. He led her indoors to an empty room. To his surprise, he found the other Council members waiting for him.

"Who are they?" Devorah sneered.

Kit sighed in frustration. "More colleagues. Now are you going to tell me what you know or not?"

"Not!" Devorah shouted. Her eyes wandered over the Council members. Kit watched her. He thought he saw her pause for a moment when she saw Master Windu, but he couldn't be sure. He thought he saw something else, too. Something like...regret? Pain? Recognition? It didn't matter. What did matter was finding Aayla.

"What's going on, Master?" Master Windu's eyes seemed to reflect Devorah's emotions, but he was much better at hiding it. All the same, he didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke.

"Aayla has gone missing. I think the Senator has her, and what's more, I think she knows something about it." Kit gave Devorah a mistrusting look.

Master Windu raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He spoke directly at Devorah.

She paused for a moment, looking Master Windu up and down. She walked up to him and looked him right in the eye.

"No. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the bad guy here." She chuckled.

"This is no time for games, Santez." Kit was surprised that Master Windu knew her name. He made a mental note to ask him later about his connection with Devorah.

"I'm not playing games. For once." She chuckled again. Her face was very close to Master Windu's.

"What do you know, woman?" Master Kolar, ever one for action, was getting as impatient as Kit now.

"Look, all you guys need to know is that I have nothing to do with your precious lady's disappearance." She laughed. "Ironic, isn't it? For once, I'm the innocent one, and yet, I'm the one who gets blamed this time! Yet whenever it _is_ my mess, I'm never the one who has to clean it up." She winked at Master Windu and walked back into the centre of the room. "The way I see it, you should be looking for her, not questioning me. That is, if she's still here..." She raised an eyebrow in point.

"She's right." Master Windu took immediate action. "If the Senator is the one who took her, she is probably in grave danger."

Master Kolar nodded. "I shall go with Master Tiin and Master Fisto to search for her."

"And I shall stay and gather information, and wait for Master Koon's message." Master Windu agreed. With those words, the Jedi Masters departed, leaving Devorah alone in the darkening room.

Master Windu was about to leave, when he turned around and addressed Devorah.

"At least _try_ to stay out of trouble tonight."

Devorah laughed. "You know me too well, Mace." She winked. "I might try...and I might not."

Master Windu rolled his eyes. "I see you still get the last word, Deedee."

Devorah's eyes widened and flashed with anger at the pet name. She opened her mouth to say something cutting, but Master Windu's laughing drowned it out as the door slid closed. Devorah thought about chasing him, but decided to just leave it.

"This won't be the last time we meet, Windu..." Her laugh echoed in the empty room. At least she _had_ had the last word, even if there was no one around to know it.

* * *

Aayla's head throbbed violently. She couldn't see anything. Where was she? She had no idea. She tried to sit up, but she was so disorientated that the movement just made her feel ill. She lay back down again, feeling around her. To her surprise, she found that her hands and feet were tied. Concentrating, she reached out with the Force...

"Aahh!" She gasped in pain as the collar around her neck sent out an electric current that shot through her every nerve ending. When the pain subsided, she realised how grim her situation really was. She was wearing a collar that electrocuted her every time she tried to use the Force, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear the hum of engines. She was on a ship. And she had no idea where that ship was going.

She decided the best thing to do was to figure out how exactly she had ended up here. She cast her mind back to earlier, when the Senator had taken her to his study...wait, no he hadn't. She had gone in ahead of him because he had met someone in the hallway he needed to talk to. So she had gone in, and then...and then what? The study...the study...The study! She had gone in and looked at his computer! That was it...but what had she seen? Something important...the suite. She had seen the suite in which she had been staying. And the corridor outside it, too. But how was that possible?

_Cameras. He had cameras. _She gasped. He had been watching the whole time! He knew that she and Kit were Jedi! He knew of their plans! He knew that she had had a fight with Devorah, and he saw she and Kit contacting the Council!

Her heart began to race. She knew the others were in great danger. She had to warn them! But...how did she end up here? Thinking hard again, she tried to remember what had happened after that.

So she had seen the camera screens...and the the Senator came in and saw her looking...at least, she thought he did. She couldn't actually remember seeing him come up to her...she had had her back to the door, she must have done. And then...he had whispered in her ear. He had said...what was it he had said?

"_Your snooping will end once and for all, little Jedi."_

And then he had hit her over the head. Hard, judging by the throbbing bump at the back of her head. At least she wasn't dead. _Yet. _She sighed in was times like this Aayla wished her subconscious would be more positive. Or just shut up altogether.

So he had hit her over the head, and then...brought her here. But where exactly was "here"? A ship. She knew that much. And it was very dark. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she could just about make out the shapes of large crates, about two or three of them.

That was odd. Why didn't he fill the ship completely with crates? Wouldn't he get more delivered that way? Unless...a cold shiver ran up Aayla's spine. She wasn't on a transport ship. This ship was for one mission alone – suicide. And it was taking her down with it.

* * *

"She's not here." Master Tiin reached out with the Force one last time. As with the last three times, he felt nothing of Aayla's presence.

Kit took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work. He still felt tense and on edge, as though any minute he would feel Aayla reach out to him and he would know where to look. So far, they had found nothing.

That was what was strange. He couldn't feel Aayla's Force signature. Usually, no matter how far away she was, he could still feel her presence. It was like she was a little piece of his soul. But now...he felt nothing. Which was disconcerting to say the least.

"I can't feel her. Anywhere. It's as though her Force signature has just...disappeared." Kit sighed.

"I sense it too." Master Kolar frowned. "It's odd, for a Jedi not to be able to sense another."

Master Tiin thought deeply for a moment. "Unless...she is wearing some kind of collar that prohibits use of the Force, and in turn removes her Force signature."

"It's probable. Either way, she's not here." Master Kolar began to pace.

Kit thought aloud. "Then where would she be, if she were hidden? If you were the Senator, where would you hide her?"

"I wouldn't. I'd kill her." Master Kolar was blunt, as was his nature.

"I hate to admit it, but Master Kolar could be correct." Master Tiin thought for a minute. "What about a study? A private room? He could at least hold her there until the party was over and...deal with her later."

"It's worth a try." Kit was anxious to get going. If this man was going to kill her, they needed to get to her. Fast.

The Masters set off down the corridors to the Senator's study. Opening the door slowly revealed that the Senator was indeed not in. Kit walked over to the windows and looked out. Sure enough, the Senator was mingling with his guests under the marquee.

"It's safe." He announced. "He's out there."

The Masters nodded and began to search. After a while of knocking on panels, feeling under desks for hidden switches and lifting up carpets to look at the floor beneath, the Masters turned their attention to the computer.

Master Tiin sat at the desk and fired it up. It asked for a password.

"Damn. It's password encrypted." Master Kolar began to pace again.

Kit began to think. If you were the Senator, what would be the password?

"Try 'weapons'?"

Master Tiin typed in the word. The computer announced that the password was incorrect.

"'Smuggling'?"

Incorrect.

"'Jedi'?"

Incorrect.

Kit sighed. What in the name of-?

Oh.

"Try 'Aria'."

Incorrect.

"'Farani'?"

Incorrect.

Kit paused.

"'Aayla'?" The suggestion was barely a whisper.

The atmosphere was tense. Master Kolar stopped pacing and watched as Master Tiin typed it in. A screen showing lots of files appeared, and the computer announced that the password was correct.

Kit shook his head sadly as Master Tiin brought up files with dates and numbers on.

"These are the files Aayla was talking about. They're not going to tell us where she is." Kit began to walk around, looking at artwork and pictures.

"They might." Master Kolar murmured. "The shipment tonight was supposed to leave half an hour ago. If it left, Aayla might have been on one of the ships."

"And if it was stopped by Master Koon, she could be safe." Kit's twin hearts leaped.

"We had better inform Master Windu. We're going to the shipping yard." Master Tiin got out his comlink.

* * *

"...and so we believe that that is where she is, and we are heading over right away." Master Fisto's voice buzzed out of Master Windu's comlink.

"Agreed. I shall stay here and wait for the signal from you and Master Koon to arrest the Senator." Master Windu was about to end the conversation and go to dinner, which was being served as they spoke, but another signal caught his attention. He responded to the message.

"Master Koon. What news do you bring?" Master Windu and the Masters on the other line waited for a response.

"We have managed to stop most of the ships, however, three managed to escape before we could catch them." Master Koon's deep voice was grave.

"Go on." Master Windu urged.

"One ship, as revealed by our scanners, did not hold a large amount of crates. In fact, it held only three. It was the first ship to take off." Master Koon paused. "A ship loaded like that, with only a few crates to make it look heavy, and only one crew member can only be out to do one thing."

"A suicide mission." Master Tiin finished. "That ship is bound to crash, and destroy whatever is on board."

"And the only thing of value to the Senator that could be on board is-"

"Aayla." Master Fisto interrupted. A cold feeling crept it's way up his spine and took hold of his hearts.

"I'll bet those crates are filled with explosives and bombs." Master Windu mused. "I shall arrest the Senator the first chance I get. Hopefully then, he will tell us how to stop the ship, and this whole mess will be over and done with."

"Easier said than done." Master Tiin voiced the fears of all the Masters. Little did he know just how right he was.

* * *

_Oooh! What's going to happen next, I wonder? Hey, did anybody notice the reference to the Clone Wars episode "Senate Spy"? With the password being her name? =D Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!_

_If you want to know more about Devorah, and how she knows Mace Windu and other stuff, you'll have to read Izzy's (username IzzyandDesRoxSox) story "Twisted Fate" because Devorah is her character. She's writing a series about Devorah. Go read if you're interested. It's really good!** It's in the "Clone Wars" archive, not the "Star Wars" archive.**_

_Reviews? =D_

_TheLightIsMine x_


	8. Negotiations And New Light

_Wow! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me. =D And Izzy thank you for being my agony aunt about my past. I've never told anyone about it like I told you! XD I'm glad I have you as a bodyguard! And to anonymous reviewer "I love your story" thank you a million times! Your reviews always make me happy. =D_

_x_

* * *

**8. Negotiations And New Light**

"Ladies and gentlemen," The Senator's voice carried through the dining hall, down the long table where the guests were seated waiting to be served. "I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves so far?" There were smiles and laughter along the table. The Senator smiled and carried on. "I hope you will all enjoy the meal, and afterwards the ball will continue in the indoor ballroom." He gestured towards a door at the far end of the room. "There will be drinks served and music to accompany, and I sincerely hope you will all enjoy yourselves for the remainder of the night." He smiled and sat down.

The guests began to talk as the food arrived. Master Windu was about to accept a glass of wine when a tanned hand took it from him. The owner of the hand then sat gracefully down next to him and began to speak.

"Really, Mace. How rude not to accompany me to the table." Devorah's smile was sultry and mischievous. Master Windu rolled his eyes. Really, this woman was impossible.

"Devorah, I have no time for games." He did not divulge, so Devorah pried deeper.

"Really? And why might that be?" She batted her eyelashes playfully. Master Windu decided that it would be best to ignore her. He began to eat, watching the Senator discreetly as he talked to various people near him. Devorah stayed quiet for a little while, but eventually she tired of the situation.

"So, what's bothering you Mace?"

Master Windu sighed. "It's_ Valo_, here, _Deedee_. Valo Gemini."

Devorah scowled. "Don't call me that, _Mace_."

"Touché." Master Windu raised the wine glass that Devorah had snatched from him and took a sip. _Devorah seems to be on a short supply of patience this evening_. He chuckled. She was _always _on a relatively short supply of patience. He decided to get down to it.

"Devorah, what is your business with Senator Parkere?" Master Windu asked.

Devorah sighed and ran a tanned hand through her silken black locks. She leaned back in her chair and looked Master Windu in the eye.

"Mace, you know who I am. You know _what_ I am. Make an educated guess." She half-smiled.

"Hm. I see. Well, Santez, I'm afraid I can't let you continue with your job. Senator Parkere is to be arrested and held on trial in front of the Senate. I suggest you go back to your employer and tell them that Senator Parkere is being taken care of."

Devorah's mouth dropped open in anger.

"Do you have any idea what they could do to me if I told them that? What am I supposed to say?" Her eyes glinted.

Master Windu smiled and took another drink. "Tell them you tried your best." Smirking into the glass, he caught Devorah's horrified expression as she stormed from the table in a flurry of purple satin, heels clicking defiantly. He laughed to himself. _That woman is so unpredictable_.

Master Windu soon realised that he would not have a chance to arrest the Senator until after dinner. He was surrounded by his close friends, friends whom he knew would be acting as bodyguards. He would have to wait until Senator Parkere was alone, or until he received signal from the other Masters that they had stopped the ship and rescued Master Secura. Whichever came first. He sincerely hoped it would be the latter.

* * *

Master Koon was waiting for the three Masters at the Cato Neimoidia shipping yard. They could see pilots being held under arrest and crates being hauled out of freighter ships by the Clones as the ship landed in an empty space, presumably left by one of the three ships still in the air._ Aayla is on one of those ships_. Kit's hearts clenched painfully. _And she's in danger_.

Master Kolar asked, "Do you have any idea where the ship could have gone?"

Master Koon shook his head. "I have tried interrogating the pilots, but they either do not know or are extremely loyal to their employer."

"Well then we shall have to try harder!" Master Kolar led the way to the nearest pilot. The other Masters followed.

"Where is the suicide ship headed?" Master Kolar asked.

The man looked uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet, but said nothing. He looked at the ground, apparently finding the reflection of his boot in the shiny platform surface fascinating.

"Where is it going?" Master Tiin tried. When the man again said nothing, he closed his eyes and focused his telepathic abilities on the pilot's mind. Sifting through the man's thoughts, he found one that held the information they needed. Unfortunately, the pilot, realising what was going on, closed the thought off and Master Tiin was forced to retreat his powers.

"He knows. But he won't tell." In silent agreement, the four Jedi Masters nodded. Master Koon stood forwards. Raising a hand, he waved it in front of the pilot, concentrating with the Force.

"You will tell us where the ship was heading."

The pilot stuttered. "I...I-"

Master Fisto stepped forward. Also concentrating with the Force, he mimicked Master Koon's actions.

"You _will_ tell us where the ship was heading."

The pilot, apparently under great stress, gave in.

"Nowhere! The pilot was told to circle the area until our employer gave word to crash it! Then it was just supposed to go down in the nearest open area, unless the employer stated elsewhere!" The man dropped to his knees.

"Thank you. You have been of great help." Master Tiin and the other Jedi headed back to the ship in which they had arrived to comm Master Windu.

"Master Windu, come in..."

* * *

Heart thudding in her chest, Aayla tried once again to sit up. Her head hurt less now, and she could move without feeling disorientated. The handcuffs around her wrists and ankles were tight, and they pressed against her skin hard enough to draw blood in some places. Throwing her weight forwards, she managed to roll into a sitting position with her arms still bound behind her back. She looked around for something sharp enough to slice through the metal, but there was nothing on the walls or near any of the crates that would suffice. _The man thought of everything. _Aayla groaned. The sound was muffled by the gag, and was barely audible over the humming of the ship's engines.

The ship...where was it going? She tried to reach out with the Force to detect flight patterns...

"Mmmffaa!" Aayla screamed and arched her back against the pain as electricity shot through her nerve endings. Breathing heavily, she slumped back into a lying position again.

_OK, a new idea... _Slowly, she used her legs and hands to shuffle herself along the floor. After a few agonising minutes of bumping into crates and aching wrists, she had almost reached the door to the cockpit.

She shuffled around until she had her back pressed against the cool metal of the closed door. Then, pushing with her legs, she slid her back up the door until she was in a standing position. She reached for the switch to open the door with her hands, moving around until they could reach the right button.

Then, at last, the cockpit door slid open.

* * *

"Are you telling me that the Senator controls where that ship goes down?" Master Windu was sitting at the back of the large indoor ballroom. Couples were dancing, drinking, mingling, and so far Devorah hadn't made an appearance. That, or she was just avoiding him. Either way was fine for him.

"Yes. He is the only one who knows how to stop it." Master Koon's voice crackled through the comlink.

Master Windu was certain of what to do next. "I shall arrest the Senator and get him to cooperate. Wait for my signal."

"And if he does not?" Master Kolar asked.

Master Windu's eyes narrowed. "He will."

The Masters ended the conversation. Master Windu looked around for the Senator. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the ballroom, surrounded by his "bodyguards". He needed to watch for Senator Parkere taking out a comlink, and sending the fateful signal to the pilot up in the air. Master Windu decided that, to get a better look, he would need to move closer.

He got up and began to wander among the guests, looking busy yet keeping an eye out. He was not moving very fast. He needed to get closer...

Suddenly he was grabbed forcefully and pulled onto the dance floor. Turning to face his assailant, he was mildly surprised to see Devorah's smiling countenance greeting him.

"Devorah, not now, I-"

"Shh." She pressed a slim finger to his lips and began to dance with him. Master Windu was taken aback, but went along with it. Something was telling him that she was trying to help...

"So, Mace. Are we going to make deal?" Her head was resting familiarly on his shoulder. The scent of her hair brought back some warm memories from a distant past, her lithe body resting safely in his arms, love, pain, regret...something he had filed away to the back of his mind and had thought he would never see nor feel again. And yet here it was. Here she was.

"Mace?" She poked him. That brought him back with a crash.

"What?" What she had been saying before came back to him. He sighed. "Oh. Santez, you spend your life making deals. One of these days, it's not going to work."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes with her chocolate ones. "Nothing has ever worked for me, Mace. Not since you left." She looked away and bit her lip. She did not put her head back on his shoulder.

Suddenly she seemed to shake herself. She looked back at him, an eyebrow raised in mischief. "Anyway. You want Parkere alive. I need him dead. It seems as though we're going to have to race each other to get what we want." She batted her eyelashes.

"Fine, Deedee. Just don't feel sore when you lose." Master Windu smiled.

Devorah leaned in close to him, so close that she could have kissed him if she had wanted to. _Do you want her to? _Master Windu's thoughts surprised even him. _Why_, he asked himself, _do these things always happen around Devorah?_

"Oh, I won't lose, Mace. I _always_ get what I want." She whispered.

"But do you always want what you get?" Master Windu whispered back.

She laughed. "One last thing..."

She pulled back from the close embrace and spun him around until he was thrown back into a chair. Startled at her strength, he froze as she leaned over him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Deedee." She whispered breathlessly. And then she kissed him. Passionately.

At first, he thought of pulling back. But he couldn't move. He was still frozen with astonishment at the things this woman did. But...the kiss, the feel of her lips and her soft flushed cheeks brushing his brought back memories, as though played in a holodrama. Her as a child, laughing. Her as a rebellious teenager, standing in front of a burning building, her eyes flashing with flames far more dangerous than the ones licking up the sides of the house. Her as a young woman, smiling in his arms as he kissed her cheek. Her, scorned and broken by the one she loved. And he could never be allowed to love her back.

He was just starting to relax and enjoy it, when she pulled back with a dangerously satisfied look on her face. She was breathing heavily. She smiled, laughed and strutted away through the dancers, disappearing out of sight.

Master Windu sat in shock for a moment. _The woman really is unpredictable._ He sighed. Then looking around and finding thankfully that the area was secluded and no one would have noticed what had just happened, and that he was now a lot nearer the Senator, he took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never. Master Secura was in danger, and only this man could help, whether he liked it or not.

As he strode over to the Senator, the "bodyguards" stood up to protect him. Master Windu waved them aside with the Force, sending them tumbling into nearby chairs. He stood in front of the Senator, a determined glint in his eye. With a distinctive humming, Master Windu ignited his violet blade and held the tip of it level with the Senator's chin.

"Senator Rath Parkere – you are under arrest by order of the Galactic Republic."

* * *

_Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters I've been posting lately. I promise the next ones will be longer! XD_

_I know I have put this at the end of the past two chapters, but here it is again:_

_If you want to know more about Devorah, and how she knows Mace Windu and other stuff, you'll have to read Izzy's (username IzzyandDesRoxSox) story "Twisted Fate" because Devorah is her character. She's writing a series about Devorah. Go read if you're interested. It's really good! __** It's in the "Clone Wars" archive, not the "Star Wars" archive.**_

_No Devorah flames, please, but let me know what you think! Like it? Love it? Not?_

_TheLightIsMine x_


	9. A Close Shave Or Two

_A HUGE "Thank you!" to all my reviewers: Izzy, BennyPearson ;), anonymous "I love your story" (or is it now "I really love your story"?), DoubleEO, KungFuHime2009, and all the anonymous reviewers. Big cookies all round! =D_

* * *

**9. A Close Shave Or Two**

The effect was immediate. The band stopped playing. Couples stopped dancing. Guests stopped talking and drinking, and everyone's attention was drawn towards the scene unfolding before them.

Senator Parkere's eyes narrowed and his mouth turned down in a disgusted snarl. Master Windu kept him under a steady glare, the violet blade between them humming in reminder that any move could be the last.

Suddenly, the Senator shot up from his chair and tried to sprint across the ballroom to the door. He pushed past peopled and chairs in a desperate bid to freedom. Master Windu chased after him. He reached the door before the Senator, and stood blocking his way. Senator Parkere looked enraged. Master Windu held up his blade again.

"If you will not come quietly then I am forced to take other measures. Come on, Parkere. The game's up." Master Windu narrowed his eyes and stepped towards the near-hysterical man.

"No!" The Senator screamed. Then he ran and jumped out of a nearby window, the loud shattering of the stained glass piercing the air. Master Windu made a grab for him but he was already through the breaking glass, flailing in the air as he flew to his escape.

Master Windu dashed after Senator Parkere through the window, which had thankfully been on the ground floor. The man hit the ground and rolled, getting up to his feet as soon as he could and making a dash for it. Master Windu followed close behind, landing on his feet and running after the Senator.

Senator Parkere ran towards a docked ship. Master Windu, seeing what his escape plan was, stopped running after him. Instead he held up his hands and concentrated. Reaching out with the Force, he focused on the energy surrounding the running man, and took hold of it, pulling it towards him. Distantly he heard the Senator's screams. Pulling harder, he brought the Senator to rest in front of him, then he brought out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and forced the struggling Senator's wrists through them and locked them tight.

"For the last time, Parkere – you are under arrest by order of the Galactic Republic for illegal smuggling of weapons to the enemy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

The Senator said nothing as Master Windu took him away. Once they were in a private area of the garden that Master Windu had selected for it's likelihood of being as far away from Devorah as possible, he decided to start questioning. He didn't want her taking a shot at the man before he had had a chance to save Master Secura.

"How do we land the ship, Parkere?"

"What ship?" The Senator spat.

Master Windu sighed to contain his frustration. "The ship that has my colleague on board. The one that you were going to crash and kill her along with it. How do we stop it, Senator?"

The Senator laughed. "You'll have to kill me first."

Master Windu leaned in close. "That can be arranged." He glared.

The Senator did not waver. "And how are you going to do that without looking like you killed me to shut me up? It would look awfully suspicious." He smiled coldly.

Master Windu kept steady eye contact and whispered two words. "Devorah Santez."

The Senator's smile dropped from his lips and he gulped slightly.

"If you help me, I'll keep her away from you." Master Windu went on. "All you have to do is agree to stop the ship..."

"All right, fine." The Senator hissed. "I'll help, just...keep her away from me."

"You know what she is?" Master Windu was amused at the effect Devorah had on such a ruthless criminal.

"Yes. I know. Her family has a long history..." The Senator trailed off.

Master Windu suddenly grabbed the Senator by his jacket collar and pushed him into the garden wall behind him. "Stop the ship, Parkere. What are you waiting for?"

"Put me down!" The Senator squirmed under Master Windu's strong grip. The Jedi did not flinch.

"Stop the ship." Master Windu glared at the wriggling man. Senator Parkere tried to break free, but Master Windu was too strong, and kept him pinned against the wall. At last, he stopped struggling and gave in.

"Fine." He whispered.

"I thought so." Master Windu smiled mockingly.

"You'll have to take me to the shipping yard." Senator Parkere explained. "Otherwise my men might think it was a trick."

Master Windu narrowed his eyes. He sensed a trap. But he decided to go along with it. "Fine." He let the Senator go and let him lead them both to his ship. Once inside, Master Windu flew them to the shipping yard.

The orange sun was almost completely gone from the sky when they arrived. Only a sliver remained to give light to the Jedi and their prisoner as they worked to save Aayla. But would they succeed?

* * *

As the cockpit door slid open, Aayla looked furtively around the corner of the door frame. She saw a single pilot, reclining with his feet up on the opposite chair, fast asleep. _Obviously the ship's on autopilot...to wherever we're heading. _Suppressing a shudder of fear as unpleasant possibilities flashed through her mind, Aayla crept forwards.

The pilot snored slightly as she got nearer, making her jump. Scolding herself inwardly for being so jumpy, she looked out of the windscreen to get an indication of where they could be.

Surprisingly, she saw that the ship was not, as she had first thought, travelling through hyperspace to an unknown destination. If she looked harder she could see the terrain of Cato Neimoidia below, shining golden from the setting sun. _So we are still on Cato Neimoidia...and we haven't crashed yet, so that must mean...the pilot is waiting for the signal!_

Aayla crept further towards the dashboard, keeping an eye on the sleeping pilot the whole time. When she got to the blockade that was the sleeping pilot's legs, she decided that it would be futile to try and get any further. Even if she could get under them, she would still not be able to press the correct buttons to reset the autopilot, or even fly it herself with her hands tied like this. She sighed in frustration and pondered her next move.

_Kit will be worried._ Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing him again. Just imagining him so upset made her feel as though her heart would break into pieces. As she stood in the cockpit, her mind wandered back over times they had spent together, blissfully happy in the midst of a war. The time in the lake on Naboo, when he had finally coaxed her into swimming under the water with him, at the time before the nightmares began. Actually, you could hardly call what they did "swimming". There was more touching and kissing involved than underwater diving. She was certain now that she had been the only kind of swimming creature Kit had been interested in. In spite of herself, she smiled as warm memories overwhelmed her.

Suddenly she felt very alone. Panic began to creep its way towards her heart. _I'll never get to say goodbye..._Seized by the overwhelming urge to reach Kit, to be near him, she instinctively reached out with the Force.

"Aaaaaah!" He ear splitting scream of agony jolted the sleeping pilot out of his slumber. He sprang up immediately and pulled a blaster out of a holster on his leg, pointing it at the figure now rolling on the floor in pain.

Aayla's first instinct once she had regained her vision was to block any shots with the Force. But reality brought that idea crashing to the ground. The electro-shock collar would never allow for it, and she doubted that she could withstand that much pain. She had no choice.

"Stand up! And put your hands where I can see them." The pilot did not shoot, but kept the gun pointed at her lest she make any sudden moves. Defeated, Aayla let the pilot pull her roughly to her feet. She noticed his eyes wander appreciatively over her.

"Hmm. It's a wonder why the boss wants to get rid of such a pretty specimen like you..." He licked his lips. "We have time. How's about you and I get to know each other a little better, sweetheart?"

Aayla, in complete shock, let him force her down onto one of the chairs roughly. With her hands tied, she couldn't do anything to stop him. The pilot grabbed at the front of her dress and ripped it apart, exposing her chest to his greedy eyes. His lips descended upon her neck, biting the skin hard enough to make her draw blood in places. His hands came up to feel her breasts forcefully, and she winced as he pressed against her, hard and ready. She shuddered. The pilot mistook this for pleasure, and his lips wandered lower towards her breasts. Scared and panicky, Aayla couldn't react at first. Then, an idea formed in her head. A desperate one, but an idea all the same.

Suddenly, she kicked the pilot hard with her bound ankles between the legs. The pilot let out an agonised scream and bit hard into the sensitive flesh of her right breast. Ignoring the pain, Aayla kicked him again, and this time he fell backwards into the opposite chair. Aayla sprang to her feet and the pilot tried to shoot her. He missed, the shot instead hitting the wall behind Aayla. Acting quickly, Aayla swiped her bound hands at the side of the blaster, knocking it out of the pilot's hands. He leaped on her, pinning her down onto the floor.

She kicked again, hard, forcing him backwards under the dashboard. He got up angrily and began to advance towards Aayla again. In a last bid, Aayla brought her hands down hard on the pilot's head. There was a sickening crack as her hands collided with his skull, and he stumbled backwards, unconscious. His body fell against the dashboards, and his arms accidentally fell against a lever which pulled under his weight. Suddenly, the ship began to dive steeply and gain speed rapidly. Aayla was thrown to the front of the ship, and her head hit the front hard.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was the Cato Neimoidian terrain, bathed in orange from the setting sun, as the ship plummeted to the ground.

* * *

As Master Windu led the Senator out of the ship, the other Jedi came up to meet him.

"OK, Parkere. What do you need to get that ship on the ground?" Master Windu was distrustful. He doubted the Senator was sincere in his actions, and he was wary of a trap.

The Senator took a deep breath. "A comlink. Long distance. And," He looked pointedly at Master Windu. "I need my hands free, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no you don't." Master Windu was sure now that the Senator had a plan for escape. "All you have to do is speak into the comlink," He nodded at Master Tiin, who went off to find one. "And we'll do all the button pressing. You just tell us what to press."

Senator Parkere looked deflated. "Fine." He hissed.

Master Tiin returned with a comlink from one of the ships. As Senator Parkere told them what code to punch in, Master Windu looked around. The orange sun was still setting, it's beams radiating off the chromium ships and platforms. The scenery around the shipping yard was a stark contrast to the modern area – trees as tall as skyscrapers, thousands of years old, and a large lake nearby surrounded by grass fields and flower-lined paths. The sunlight danced over the minute ripples of the lake in the gentle breeze, the trees swaying ever so slightly. It was a pity, he thought, that such a beautiful area was now the scene of treachery and conspiracy.

Turning his attention back to the Senator, he waited as he tried to patch through to the ship. There was no response. Master Windu was on guard again. If this was a trap...

"Why can't we reach them?" Master Windu's voice was threatening. The Senator recoiled in fear.

"I-I-I don't know...!"

"What are you planning, Senator?" Master Windu eyed the other Masters as a warning to be on guard, igniting his violet blade with a hum and placing it menacingly close to the Senator's throat.

"Nothing! Nothing, I...I didn't plan this! Something's gone wrong..." The man, weak with terror, dropped to his knees, shaking violently.

Suddenly, the sound of whining engines filled the evening air. A ship came into view in the east, over by the lake, spiralling uncontrollably as it plummeted towards the ground. The Senator looked up.

"That...that's the ship!" He rasped.

Kit was suddenly alert. "You mean Aayla's on that ship?"

The Senator nodded weakly. The Masters looked at each other, all in silent agreement. They needed to stop that ship. Now.

The whining of the falling craft became louder and louder, drowning out all noise that had previously filled the air. It fell faster and faster, falling towards the lake. Kit's hearts began to beat violently in panic, slamming against his chest so hard it nearly knocked him to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. They had one shot at this, and it had better work. He didn't like to think of the outcome if it didn't.

"NOW!" Master Windu's voice was louder than the dangerous whining filling the yard. All at once, the four Masters reached out with the Force, pulling the doomed ship back as much as possible. They strained at the surrounding energy, trying to slow down the descent. There was no way they could stop it from falling altogether; it was too heavy and had too much momentum. But if they could slow it down enough the people on board – namely Aayla – would have a chance at surviving.

Beads of sweat began to appear on the Masters' brows as the ship gradually began to slow down. But it was too close to collision for them to do any more to help. Through their concentration, the ship hit the water with an almighty splash, sending large waves in all directions. The wings broke off, and the main body broke right in half and sank. The Masters let go, and Kit ripped off his shirt and sprinted to the lakeside. Without a single hesitation, he jumped right in.

* * *

The ice cold water jolted Aayla back to consciousness. She woke with a start, only to find that she was being crushed by the opposite wall of what had once been the cabin. Now it was a maze of wrangled metal and wire. The water was what made her panic. She couldn't breathe anyway with this large metal barrier crushing her, and the icy cold of the water took her breath away. She tried to struggle free, but with her hands and feet bound she was helpless.

Her lungs quickly emptying, she tried to get a message out to Kit, wherever he was. Too late, she remembered the collar. Apparently, it was also waterproof. The shock made her gasp in a lungful of air through her gag. Her lungs filled with water, and she felt the familiar pain begin to spread through her limbs, the kind of desperate agony of her body deprived of the oxygen it needed to sustain life. She could feel her brain beginning to close down, but she clung on to life harder than she ever had before.

_Force, this hurts._ Had she not been underwater she would have wept buckets._ Kit...all I want is to see your face one last time...to say...everything...and more..._

Slowly her vision began to tunnel in. Blackness was coming back for her...wait. What was that? She could have sworn she had seen...oh, what did it matter? She was gone...

She felt light. Like she was floating, like there was no heavy metal crushing her. No worries. No fears. Just light. She felt arms. The embrace of Death. Death wanted to kiss her. Her gag was gone. She was gone. The lips of Death descended upon hers, soft, warm, inviting.

Warm? Surely this could not be Death? Surely Death was cold? Those arms...were too familiar. And then she knew.

A humming noise, muffled by the water, reached her. And her hands were free. She wrapped them around him. He had come to save her. Again.

Another hum and her legs were free. Her lungs started to fill with oxygen as his sweet lips breathed life into her. All too soon, he began to lead her to the surface.

The moment they broke the surface she took in a deep gasp of air. Kit led her to the edge of the lake where she coughed up all the water in her lungs. She was shivering violently and wanted to weep with shock and relief, but she managed to pull herself together for the other Masters and Kit's arms kept her warm for the short walk to the yard, where he gave her his discarded jacket, which she was grateful for seeing as how her entire top half was exposed thanks to the now dead pilot.

"Master Secura. Glad to see you made it here alive." Master Windu's tone was wry. Aayla smiled and nodded. She was glad to be alive too. She threw Kit a grateful glance. She rubbed her head absently. It still hurt from the hit it had taken.

"Senator Parkere. You're coming with us to Coruscant." The Senator whimpered.

"OK, all right! I did it! I smuggled weapons to the Separatists! They paid me to do it! I put your precious Jedi in that ship and she was supposed to die too!" Senator Parkere was angry now. "But I'm not the only one breaking the rules!" He looked at Aayla and Kit removing the electro-shock collar around Aayla's neck. They stopped and suddenly looked very scared.

_Kit! He knows! And he's going to tell them!_

_I know. The cameras..._

_What are we going to do?_

_Shh. We'll just have to..._

"Two of your precious Jedi are breaking the rules right in front of your noses!" The Senator screamed. Master Windu raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He sounded sceptical.

"Yes! And I'll tell you who! It's those two-"

_SHOOWM! _The sound of a rifle blast filled the air. The Senator slumped and dropped to the ground, eyes bulging, dead.

* * *

_Oooh! Yet another cliffy! So stay tuned because the next chapter is the LAST ONE! 0_0 I know! It's been so much fun and thank you guys so much! XD_

_TheLightIsMine_

* * *

_If you want to know more about Devorah, and how she knows Mace Windu and other stuff, you'll have to read Izzy's (username IzzyandDesRoxSox) story "Twisted Fate" because Devorah is her character. She's writing a series about Devorah. Go read if you're interested. It's really good! _


	10. The Last Word

_Ohmygosh! The LAST *gasp* chapter! I'm so grateful to **ALL** my reviewers for sticking with me on this. XD You guys really do make my day. =D_

_x_

* * *

**10. The Last Word**

After the last echoes of the shot had died away, the world seemed to stand very still. Nothing moved, no one spoke. The silence descended over the shipping yard and hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity.

At last, time resumed it's normal course, and the world dragged back into action.

The Jedi Masters all spun on their heels and turned to look for the shooter. All, that is, except Master Windu. He stayed exactly where he was, and slowly, a small smile played at the corner of his lips as the click-clacking of purple suede heels on the metal platform behind him impregnated the air.

"I always have the last word, Mace."

Devorah's sensual voice brought all the Masters' attention to her. She smiled triumphantly, leaning on her rifle and crossing one leg in front of the other. Mace turned around to meet her steady gaze.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, Dee." Master Windu grinned and produced a recording device from his jacket pocket. "That's why I made sure I got what I needed first."

"You always did, didn't you?" Devorah grinned and winked mischievously. She laughed at Master Windu's shocked expression.

Ignoring her remark, he went on, speaking to the other Masters. "We can still present this recording to the Senate and have them investigate Senator Parkere's friends." They all nodded.

"But...but..." Master Kolar was confused. "How did she know where to find us?" He pointed at Devorah.

"Duh, Jedi. I followed Mace here when he took off with my bounty. I hid, and watched, and then..." Devorah made a gun shape with her hands and pretended to shoot it. "Bang!" She giggled.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Aayla exclaimed.

"No shit." Devorah laughed. "Yeah, I am. Surprised?" She grinned wryly.

"Not really." Master Kolar said quietly under his breath. Apparently not quietly enough, as Devorah shot him a withering look a moment later.

"What...what are we going to do with him?" Aayla indicated at the body of the dead Senator. Her teeth were chattering, but she kept calm on the outside. Her heart was still thudding after the near-disaster she and Kit had just avoided. In a way, she was thankful to Devorah for shooting when she did.

"I suppose we'll let the authorities deal with him. They should be arriving soon. I made a call on the way here for them to collect the Senator after we were done with him. I suppose we can't do much more." Master Windu was quiet for a moment. He looked at Devorah.

_You know, if the police arrive and see you waving that gun around while there's a dead man lying on the ground, I don't think it's going to go down too well._

Devorah jumped visibly and looked at Master Windu. Slowly, she nodded.

"Well, I'd better be going if the police are going to be here." She smiled. "Thanks a bunch guys, I really enjoyed the party." She winked and turned towards one of the abandoned ships. She stopped halfway and looked back.

"Oh, you guys didn't see anything, right?" She winked again and started back towards the ship. Suddenly, Aayla broke away from the group and strode towards her.

"Look, Devorah..." She sighed. "Thanks." She smiled.

Devorah smiled back. "Hey, don't sweat. You're not the only ones who have secret romances. I happen to know what it feels like to have to..." She trailed off, looking suspiciously in the direction of the other Masters. They appeared to not be listening, and instead were deep in a discussion of some sort. Devorah sighed and ran a hand through her thick raven hair. She suddenly looked sad and tired. "...to hide. I know what it's like to have to hide." She grabbed Aayla's wrist and led her to the back of the ship where they could talk in private.

"Look, I...I don't want to seem...like a bitch, but you guys need to be careful. If I were you I would just end it now." By the look on Aayla's face, her suggestion was not welcomed. "Look, I know it seems mad, but...I like you. And I don't..." She trailed off again, and for a moment Aayla thought she could see a flash of regret and pain in Devorah's eyes, like she had just hit a chink in her carefully constructed armour.

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." It was barely a whisper, but Aayla understood.

"You...and Master Windu." Aayla smiled sadly. It must have ended badly if their bitterness towards one another was enough to go on.

Devorah nodded but said nothing. Another thought hit Aayla.

"When I confronted you outside our room for listening in, were you so angry towards me because..." She smiled. "You were _jealous_?"

"No! I was not jealous! You guys were interfering with my job, and I just had to-"

Aayla winked and cut her off. "I know."

Devorah raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily. The two began to walk back to the front of the ship.

"Look, you don't have to take my advice if you don't want to. I'm just...warning you. Be careful."

Aayla smiled. "I will. We will." Devorah threw her rifle into the ship and turned to smile back. She looked over at Kit, who was looking at the two of them. Devorah smiled sadly.

"He really loves you, you know."

Aayla looked back at Kit and remembered the incident that had happened earlier. She remembered the times he had been there, and the times they had made love. She blushed slightly.

"Yes. I know." She suddenly realised how hard it must be for Devorah to be reminded of what she had lost like this. Sirens could be heard in the distance. "You'd better go."

Devorah nodded. "I'll see you around." She smiled and watched as the other Masters came up behind Aayla. "Bye y'all. Have fun on the right side of the law." She winked and smiled at Master Windu. The Jedi turned to go.

"Oh, Mace?"

Master Windu stopped and looked back. Devorah walked out of the ship and went to meet him. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with the same amount of passion with which she had kissed him in the ballroom. He held her close as familiar scents and memories flooded his senses for one last time as the last sliver of the sun finally dipped below the horizon. As her lips left his, she smiled sadly and he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I miss you, Mace." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "I..." He sighed. "I miss you too, sometimes."

Devorah laughed. "I suppose that's the best I'll get from you today?"

Master Windu nodded. "Have a safe trip back, Dee."

"Whatever." She swatted at him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and walked back into the ship.

"I have the feeling that this won't be the last time I see you." Master Windu smiled at her.

"You'd better believe it." She laughed. The ship's engines powered up and Master Windu stepped back as the ship took off, just as the sirens neared the shipping yard. And he was left, standing in the wake of Hurricane Devorah, who was, once again, gone.

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Aayla and Kit stood watching the suns set from Kit's quarters. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. The only sound was their synchronised breathing as the last sun slipped away, leaving night to do it's work.

Kit turned Aayla around and kissed her gently on the lips. Aayla deepened the kiss, planting her hands in his head-tails and pulling him closer. Kit moaned into the kiss as she scratched the back of his neck slowly. He broke away and pulled her towards the bedroom, removing his robes from his upper body as they went. Pulling her down with him onto the bed, he let her hands wander over his impressive torso, finding places only she knew about and pressing, stroking, scratching him into a muddled frenzy. At last when he could stand no more, he grabbed her forearms and kissed her slowly, passionately, dragging out every last second of her sweet lips.

"So, how do I compare to the late Senator Rath Parkere of Cato Neimoidia?" He grinned breathlessly.

"Quiet. I don't want to hear any more about Senators, bounty hunters, weapons smuggling, treason or kidnappings." Aayla kissed him.

"Oh? Then what _do_ you want?" Kit stroked her waist comfortingly.

She smiled and kissed him again. And as the two lost one another in their love, Aayla had no doubt about her answer to his question.

"You."

* * *

_Awww. Sappy, but sweet. Thank you guys one hundred and thirty three million times for all your support. =D you have all been amazing and I give all of you giant cookies. I'm not planning on doing any more Aayla/Kit for a while, but I will eventually come back to it. But for now, goodbye!_

_TheLightIsMine_

_x Thank you Izzy for the AMAZING idea! This would never have happened without you! XD's all around. XD XD_

* * *

_If you want to know more about Devorah, and how she knows Mace Windu and other stuff, you'll have to read Izzy's (username IzzyandDesRoxSox) story "Twisted Fate" because Devorah is her character. She's writing a series about Devorah. Go read if you're interested. It's really good!_

* * *

_**If you enjoyed this, could you please take just a minute to vote on the poll on my profile? Thanks. =D**_


End file.
